


Все твои раны / All your wounds

by KarenDeidre



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 02 AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: В последний момент при уходе банды всё идёт не по плану. В итоге раненный Серхио застревает в Мадриде, истекая кровью на пороге дома Ракель._____________At the last moment, when the gang leaves, everything goes wrong. As a result, an injured Sergio is stuck in Madrid, bleeding on the doorstep of Raquel's house.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	1. Fugitive criminal (Беглец)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!
> 
> Illustration for story: https://sun9-13.userapi.com/9gzA8TP0ftU-NO5so6PuQlvt4Z0DEI3puY5JCw/yzfqXCrDNqU.jpg
> 
> Somewhere on the Internet I came across the basis of this idea - clearly not in a good hour. =D  
> And now I just can't get rid of it! Therefore, I write this fic on the advice of a friend just so that the idea leaves me alone. So don't be surprised if you suddenly stumble upon logical or behavioral jambs - I don't think through any of the chapters in advance, but I write when I catch a wave of inspiration. And immediately post something that turns out to be deducted only on errors. (However, if you point out any too obvious inconsistencies - I will be happy. Actually, as well as any reasonable criticism - always).  
> In the end, even a picky person like me needs something for the soul, and in the case of fan fiction this is it. =)

_Он смотрел на её лицо, заслонившее весь мир, вглядывался в него и понимал, что только фантазия влюблённого может найти в нём так много таинственного. Он знал — есть более прекрасные лица, более умные и чистые, но он знал также, что нет на земле другого лица, которое обладало бы над ним такой властью. И разве не он сам наделил его этой властью? (с) Э.М.Ремарк_

***

Его плечо горит огнём, немеет рука, но времени на то, чтобы толком разобраться с раной, нет. Единственное, что Серхио успевает, прежде чем скрыться в узких улочках возле доков - схватить чью-то позабытую лёгкую куртку. На замену своей, изрядно пропитанной кровью. 

Мимо его убежища с воем проносится полицейская машина и Серхио вжимается спиной в кирпичную кладку, уходя глубже в тень. На что рана незамедлительно отдаётся резкой болью. После он вынужден будет плеваться кровью, сочащейся из губы, прокушенной в попытке удержать крик. Но сейчас это мало его беспокоит. 

Он знает, что с каждым часом ситуация будет становиться только хуже. Пусть эта первая ласточка и не по его душу - мало ли кто мог открыть стрельбу в порту этим утром. Однако Серхио чувствует, что полиция сжимает круг, выслеживая банду, покинувшую Монетный двор, но ещё не успевшую оставить Мадрид. И нет сейчас места, где мог бы отсидеться в безопасности самый разыскиваемый преступник Испании, чьё лицо, никому не известное ранее, со вчерашнего дня на всех экранах страны. А то и мира.

В будущем, возможно, ему удастся найти приют у сербов, а пока об этом нечего и думать - по его же указу все залегли на дно и прячутся сейчас, словно крысы по норам. В доках же скоро начнётся ад и ему нужно убираться отсюда как можно скорее. 

Серхио всё глубже отходит в тень, ускоряет шаг, торопять выйти за границы зоны оцепления, что в скорости разобьют здесь власти. Его единственная цель сейчас - убраться как можно дальше от опасного района, куда глаза глядят. Пока его вид ещё не вызывает особых подозрений - обычный работяга, спешащий по делам. Однако кровотечение из раны, что он кое-как заткнул остатками собственной крутки, не прекращается. Серхио чувствует как кровь тёплой липкой струйкой стекает по коже. И такими темпами вскоре на него, шатающегося в полдень по Мадриду, словно жалкий пропойца, не обратит внимания разве что слепой или ленивый. 

Впереди маячит парк, пустынный в этот ранний час. И Серхио надеется, что сможет сделать там небольшой привал. Перевязать как следует рану. 

Миновав ряд тихих улочек он оказывается под тенистой сенью деревьев, в довольно быстром темпе уходя вглубь зелёного участка. Однако, довольно скоро понимает, что это плохая идея. Собаки, что лишают своих хозяев лишнего часа сна обязательной прогулкой, неоднозначно реагируют на запах крови, чем привлекают к нему ненужное внимание. И ему приходится спешно отходить всё дальше и дальше от центральных дорожек парка. 

Какое-то время он слоняется по нему в поисках достаточно глухого и уединённого уголка. Однако, стоит лишь прекратить движение - в попытке перевязать себя при помощи второй руки и зубов, как голову начинает распирать от ненужных мыслей. От опасных воспоминаний - в тишине парка гулкий отзвук автоматных очередей буквально закладывает уши. 

Задыхаясь от воспоминаний Серхио не может избавиться от парализующего чувства, что смерть Андреаса - его ошибка. Только его вина. И именно то, что происходит теперь, он и заслужил. Это ослабляет его похлеще кровопотери, всё дальше оттесняя Серхио от привычного спокойствия и сосредоточенности Профессора. И он спешит подняться на ноги, лишь бы не оставаться с ними один на один.

Бредя по улицам Серхио всё дальше и дальше уходит от порта, попутно с тоской вспоминая об оставленном в ангаре мотоцикле. Спустя несколько часов его ноги гудят, плечо разрывается от боли. И он практически всё готов отдать за возможность воспользоваться хотя бы общественным транспортом. Но даже мысль об этом выглядит бредово. И Серхио продолжает гнать себя по заданному маршруту, пережидая часы активного скопления людей в редких пустынных подворотнях да на скамейках небольших аллей, как можно сильнее натягивая на лицо кепку. 

Полицейские машины, бодрые, словно в день объезда столицы президентом, снуют туда-сюда. Замирают порой не так далеко от его очередного пристанища, и Серхио чувствует, как сердце рвано бьётся где-то на уровне желудка, пока они не уезжают, следуя другой наводке. 

Город переполошён: минуя открытые веранды кафе и витрины с техникой он то и дело слышит обрывки разговоров и выпусков новостей - все о беспрецедентном ограблении, что они провернули. Реакция простых людей неоднозначна. Полиция опозорена и зла. А жадные до сенсаций журналисты только продолжают подливать масла в огонь цитируя его слова в адрес правительства. И это сейчас отнюдь не играет Серхио на руку. Сколько бы ни было у них последователей - противников его идей не меньше. И потому он старается держаться подальше ото всех. 

Во время одной из дневных передышек ему не везёт. Внимательно приглядываясь к прохожим, что оказываются слишком близко к скамейке, где он переводит дыхание и даёт отдых ногам, Серхио замечает, как группа парней целенаправленно движется в его направлении о чём-то переговариваясь на повышенных тонах и бурно жестикулируя. 

Узнавать об их точных намерениях и отношению к сторонам... конфликта, равно как и перепроверять не показалось ли ему, Серхио не собирается. Рывком срывается с места, сразу переходя на бег. И, не смотря на то, что сил на это уходит в разы больше, чем на незаметный уход переулками, погоняемый паникой он не может заставить себя остановиться, пока буквально не падает от изнеможения.

Позади никого. И только группа ребятишек, прогуливающих уроки на территории спортивного стадиона, провожает его недоумёнными взглядами. 

И дальше слоняться без цели по городу, всё более напоминающему мышеловку, слишком опасно. Уровень адреналина, насыщающего кровь, постепенно понижается и боль в плече начинает доставлять ему всё больший дискомфорт. У него постоянно сохнет во рту, но вода из питьевых фонтанчиков по пути никак не помогает утолить жажду. Усиливается и головокружение, и Серхио впервые за эту неделю не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше. 

Ни эта задержка, ни уж тем более его ранение не входили в план. Даже в запасной! И теперь ему нужно полностью переиграть ситуацию пока корабль с командой направляется в сторону первой пересадки на пути к нейтральным водам.

И Ракель - единственное имя, синоним безопасности, что зудит в его голове, словно сигнал маяка. Однако может ли он поступить столь .. безрассудно, отчаянно? Глупо? Не только довериться ей - снова. Но и попросту заявиться, истекая кровью, в дом опального инспектора, что сейчас является частью активного расследования. И чья разрушенная жизнь (его стараниями!) находится под пристальным вниманием разведки и бывших коллег?

Первую часть дня Серхио гонит эту мысль прочь вполне успешно. Но с течением времени она, равно как и навязчивые мысли об Андреасе - Берлине, всё возвращается, превращаясь едва ли не в навязчивую идею в его воспалённом мозгу. Столько риска. Столько противоречий. Столько вопросов без ответа влечёт этот безумный план. 

Захочет ли вообще Ракель возиться с ним, затягивая себя всё глубже во тьму, откуда нет возврата? Укрывать беглого преступника, выхаживая его раны, совсем не тоже самое, что дать ему возможность выпутаться из каши, что он заварил, самому - лишь с небольшой посильной помощью с её стороны. Почему-то на все доводы рассудка Серхио склоняется к варианту "да"... 

Ракель так не похожа на всех прочих полицейских, что он когда-либо встречал или изучал, что Серхио не может сдержать кривой, безумной улыбки. Её уникальность в его голове именно та единственная причина, по которой идеальный план пошёл под откос. Её невозможно просчитать. Предугадать дальнейших действий, достаточно Ракель лишь чуть отойти от стандартного шаблона поведения полицейского переговорщика. Чего только стоит её безумное и бесстрашное появление на пороге ангара - её уход из него.

Ему до сих пор с трудом верится, что, прожив жизнь, которая не скупилась на удары, кто-то в этом мире может оставаться действительно настолько хорошим, честным человеком. Истинно чистым в душе - иначе она бы даже не услышала, _что_ он пытался до неё донести, превращая купюру в жалкие клочки бумаги перед её упрямо вскинутым лицом.

От этого осознания внутренности сводит болезненной судорогой. Озлобленный на весь мир, давно видящий его лишь в самых мрачных тонах - всё темнее с каждым новым обнаруженным пороком и изъяном, он совершенно не ожидал, что с той стороны во время переговоров окажется кто-то подобный. Сухое полицейское досье не могло передать и части уникальности этой женщины...

Но, обдумав всё как следует в мрачных стенах камеры (о, он знает, как может это прочищать рассудок), не могла ли Ракель прийти к иным выводам о нём и его мотивах? Вполне справедливо... Серхио морщится и болезненно выпускает воздух из лёгких, стонущих от слишком долгой задержки дыхания. 

В конце-концов, что у него есть, кроме долгих семи дней беспрестанной лжи, чтобы полагать, что Ракель встретит его не наручниками на запястьях? Две ночи, что никак не идут из его головы? Жаркое обещание "Я с тобой", выданное, возможно, в состоянии аффекта? Отчего-то пугающая его вероятность взаимности того необъяснимого чувства внутри, что не описать словами, которое всё толкает его к порогу её дома, словно мотылька на пламя? Чего-то большего, чем простая влюбленность, о которой Серхио так громко кричал под градом ударов в Толедо. Чего-то, что и сам он в полной мере прочувствовал лишь тогда, когда Ракель коснулась его губ поцелуем, говорящим о её чувствах куда громче любых слов...

_После поцелуя, в который вложила всё, что было в душе и на уме, она остаётся опустошённой. Измотанной. Болезненно открытой перед тем, кого по большому счёту совершенно не знает..._

_И, едва только цепь соскальзывает с её запястий, как Ракель с безмерным облегчением утыкается лицом в грудь Серхио. Тонет в кольце его рук тут же заботливо распахивающихся навстречу._

_Гулкое биение сердца, что, кажется, с трудом умещается в груди, отдаётся дрожью в его напряжённом теле. Желанием вслед за Ракель разразиться горькими слезами: боли, облегчения, неизбежно приближающейся потери? Один вариант другого хуже._

_Держа её в своих объятиях без невидимого, но всегда разделявшего их прежде барьера лжи, Серхио впервые ощущает чего на самом деле стоит близость часа, когда придётся потерять единственного человека, что успевает стать ему дороже жизни за столь краткий срок._

_Ей нужно собираться и уходить - Анхель не будет ждать и молчать вечно. Однако Ракель не может, физически не способна разрушить это мгновение. Разорвать спасительный контакт, что, казалось, подпитывает истощенные силы их обоих._

_\- Я задержу их, обещаю. Но не могу гарантировать, что дам вам очень много времени. Потому, что бы ни было следующим шагом в вашем плане - поторопитесь. Ты слышишь, Серхио?_

_Он отвечает далеко не сразу, в течение нескольких бесконечных мгновений упиваясь тем, как его настоящее имя звучит на её устах._

_И когда всё-таки кивает, то Ракель ощущает каждым натянутым нервом, что, в противовес разумному, он лишь крепче прижимает её к себе. Скользит ладонями по изгибу спины, плеч, пока обе ладони не замирают на щеках, приподнимая к тусклому свету ламп её блестящее от слез лицо._

_Такое усталое. Такое печальное. Такое невыразимо прекрасное._

_О том, что будет дальше, они не говорят - больше ни слова о разлуке, что будет их приговором, вместо награды, в конце всего этого безумного путешествия. И всё же неизбежность близкого прощания чёрной тенью висит над головами, отражаясь в блеске слёз в их глазах, затмевая все прочие насущные проблемы._

_И, прежде чем отпустить её - уже навсегда, Серхио склонятся, накрывая губы Ракель последним поцелуем - неторопливым, чувственным. Отдающим солью и кровью._

И всё же, что бы ни подкидывала ему услужливо память, явиться к Ракель сейчас плохая - отвратительная идея. Однако... Лучший способ соврать - сказать правду, выдав её за шутку. Лучший способ спрятать что-то - оставить на самом видном месте. 

С момента их ухода из Монетного двора прошло больше суток, а, значит, есть шанс, что Ракель уже вернулась домой. От образа её, одиноко свернувшейся на кровати в своей милой, уютной комнате, запоздалые сожаления иглой пронзают сердце. 

Полиция не пришла в ангар вовремя, и Серхио не сомневается, что это ярчайшее свидетельство того, что Ракель не выдала их. Как, впрочем, не сомневается и в том, что Прието теперь не спустит ей этого с рук. Но не продержит же он её в заключении все допустимые 72 часа сразу? Может, конечно, заикнётся об этом сгоряча. Но вряд ли пойдёт до конца: ни столь долгого отсутствия главного инспектора сразу после ухода грабителей, ни громкого разбирательства не утаить от жадного внимания прессы, а власти слишком не любят раскрывать наличие перебежчиков в своих рядах.

И почему-то именно мысль об этом становится финальной песчинкой на весах при принятии решения. 

К вечеру тело его находится в крайней стадии изнеможения - отказывается работать, как бы он не принуждал себя подняться. Чувствуя, что лёгкие, пропускающие воздух, готовы вот-вот разорваться, Серхио сползает спиной по шероховатой поверхности. Голова повисает безвольно, и со стороны может показаться будто он уже в отключке. 

Привалившись к мокрой, омерзительно пахнущей стене позади закусочной при заправке - уже за границей города, он с трудом переводит дыхание. Сердце рвётся из груди, словно Серхио не доплёлся до этого островка цивилизации, прежде чем наконец свалиться, обессилев, а только что пробежал марафон. 

В попытке прийти в себя Серхио изо всех сил бьётся затылком о стену, но это не помогает прочистить голову. Начать думать ясно. Лишь отдаётся тошнотой внутри да привлекает внимание парня, выходящего из забегаловки, покручивая ключи на пальце. Внимание опасное, ненужное... И Серхио спешит подняться, уходя прочь от его лениво-любопытного взгляда. Бредёт, стараясь удержаться от шатания, всё дальше и дальше по дороге, ведущей к заветному дому в пригороде.

Запнувшись об очередную корягу Серхио стискивает зубы от боли и накатывающей волнами дурноты. Мотает головой, бьёт себя по щекам пытаясь приободриться - нужно лишь ещё немного, совсем немного продержаться. Он узнаёт дорогу - она отпечаталась в его мозгу с тех сотен раз, когда он, непонятно зачем, мысленно преодолевал весь этот путь, следуя маршруту, отмеченному на бумажных картах на столе. 

Стараясь думать только об этом, шагает дальше. 

В последний раз он падает на землю прямо посреди леса, окружающего трассу, с которой он сошел практически сразу после инцидента на заправке. Приваливается к дереву, с трудом приходя в себя: перед глазами плывёт чернота, не имеющая ничего общего с закатом, что алеет на горизонте. Чтобы избавиться от изматывающего ощущения тошноты, подступающей к горлу волнами, он насильно опустошает желудок, что и так пуст. Однако это мало чем помогает и спазмы ещё долго сжимают гортань, усиливая жажду - за последние часы во рту у него не было и глотка воды. 

Серхио понимает, что этим безнадёжным походом сам загнал себя в ещё более худшую ловушку, чем было изначально, но поворачивать назад теперь уже слишком поздно. И, сидя посреди шепчущих на разные голоса деревьев, он не может думать ни о чём, кроме бесконечной усталости, сковывающей члены. 

Покачнувшись, он прикрывает глаза, наваливаясь всем весом на ствол ближайшего дерева. У всего это шествия в темноту уже нет чёткой цели - только слепое желание, животная потребность...

_\- Я с тобой, Серхио. Я с тобой..._

Балансируя на грани сознания он тянется на этот до боли знакомый голос. Огромным усилием воли заставляет себя вновь открыть глаза. Из последних сил надавливает на рану, сосредотачиваясь на боли в руке, что слегка проясняет сознание. Покачиваясь и оступаясь, неуклюже балансируя всем телом, снова бредёт навстречу своей последней надежде, пока ещё способен помнить о ней. 

Больше всего сейчас хочется только одного - выйти на шоссе, перестать спотыкаться со слепу в тонущих во тьме преградах, то и дело норовя свернуть себе шею. Но это опасное желание, опасный путь, и Серхио изо всех сил гонит эти мысли прочь. 

Багряные полосы заката устилают небо, делают тени вокруг кривыми и неестественными. А в тишине, пронизывающей замирающий лес, ему всё чаще чудятся голоса людей, которых попросту не может быть рядом: отца, Андреса, отчего-то проклятой Токио. Повреждённое плечо безостановочно ноет. Судя по всему рана воспалилась, и по его телу волнами проходят то жар, то озноб, а сознание то и дело норовит ускользнуть. И Серхио цепляется за него из последних сил, когда вдруг замечает на горизонте смутно знакомые ряды домов с призывно светящимися окнами...

_\- Что за удивительная связь между нами, не находите? Я хотел позвонить вам как раз сейчас._

_\- Ну, учитывая, что я переговорщик, а вы грабитель, то..._

_\- Нет! Нельзя позволять этому преступлению вмешиваться в наши отношения. Не знаю как вы, а я вижу шанс._

_\- Какой ещё шанс?_

_\- Познакомиться друг с другом..._

Почему-то сейчас не его признания в любви, а их бесконечные - как теперь кажется, переговоры не идут из головы. Воскрешая в памяти каждый неудобные вопрос; каждое слово, что, вопреки какой-либо логике, порой вызывало отнюдь не дежурную улыбку на её губах. 

Ракель тихо стонет и упирается локтями в скользкий кафель душевой. Горячие, обжигающие струи воды бьют по затылку и раскрасневшимся плечам.

Если с Сальвой всё более или менее понятно, то что на счёт Профессора, который, глупо скрывать это от себя самой, не менее её заинтересовал? Как вообще она докатилась до того, что ей и правда был интересен... Нет, не этот флирт, а личность человека, что был по ту сторону трубки всё это время. Это из-за его поразительного разума, способного спланировать и воплотить в жизнь нечто подобное? Из-за очарования, что так и сквозило в каждой фразе, в манерах, столь разительно отличающих этого грабителя-интеллигента от её коллег? Из-за импонирующего ей с самого начала желания обойтись без жертв? 

Так много всего, что нужно понять - проанализировать, что вечность под домашним арестом на время проведения расследования, с пеной на губах обещанная ей Прието, сейчас не кажется такой уж отвратной перспективой. Но не успевает Ракель сосредоточиться на этой мысли и тепле воды, обволакивающем её тело, ноющее после многих часов, проведённых на неудобных нарах в участке, как в ванную врывается её мать. 

В её широко распахнутых глазах смесь недоумения и тревоги, что Мариви неумело пытается скрыть.

\- Ракель, милая, прости что беспокою, но к тебе пришли. И, кажется, это очень срочно...

Она разочарованно стонет и тянется за полотенцем, про себя проклиная каждого, кто приходит ей на ум. Из-за слишком резких движений запястья, покрытые тёмными гематомами, тут же отзываются тупой болью, равно как и поясница. 36 часов, практически 36 грёбаных часов она провела в заключении, словно преступница. Окружённая своими же коллегами, от которых волнами исходило презрение и разочарование - словно её вина уже была доказана. И, полагая, что на пороге, перепугав её мать, сейчас может находиться кто-то из них, Ракель ощущает волну жгучего, неконтролируемого гнева. 

\- Какого чёрта вам ещё от меня нужно? - с ходу выпаливает она, появляясь на пороге гостиной в домашних брюках и футболке, натянутых прямиком на влажное тело. 

И тут же осекается, давясь прочими яростными репликами, что готовы сорваться с губ. 

\- Ракель, - Серхио медленно приподнимается с дивана, на который за пару минут до этого рухнул в полном изнеможении. 

Он едва стоит на ногах. На бледном лице ярко выделяются воспалённые глаза - как два чернеющих уголька, словно и он за всё это время так и не сомкнул глаз. Сотни вопросов, опасений - гневных упрёков хаотичным ураганом вертятся у неё в голове. Ровно до той минуты, пока Ракель не замечает тёмное пятно крови, отпечатавшееся на обивке дивана. 

\- Боже, Серхио!

Всё в миг сужается до этого пятна. До его через чур бледной кожи и дрожащих губ, пока он силится произнести что-то ещё. До пальцев, сведённых судорогой на вороте перепачканной чем-то куртки, - явно с чужого плеча. 

\- Они убили Берлина, - единственное, что Серхио может вымолвить прежде, чем ощущает спасительное тепло её рук, обвивающих его поясницу. И боль от этих слов в его глазах граничит с безумием. - Они убили...


	2. At a crossroads (На распутье)

Сколько сил может быть у человека, что за всё время своего существования не получил от жизни ни единой поблажки? Сколько ударов и потерь может перенести он, не потеряв человеческого облика? Сколько раз, осмеянный и сбитый с ног, может подняться и двинуться дальше, став лишь сильнее в своём упрямстве и озлобленности на весь мир? 

Что может поднять его с колен, уже надломленного, исчерпавшего весь запас внутренних сил, когда больше не остаётся ничего, за что он мог бы уцепиться своим рациональным разумом? Кто?.. 

\- Они убили Берлина, - выдыхает Серхио, наконец позволяя себе с головой окунуться во всю эту боль, печаль и тоску, ранее отодвигаемые в самую глубь изодранного в лохмотья сердца. - Они убили... 

Странно всхлипнув, зажмуривает глаза, будто надеясь удержать слёзы, что засвидетельствуют прилюдно его слабость. Тем крепче, чем сильнее хочется отдаться ей под воздействием тепла дыхания Ракель, что опаляет кожу при её приближении. Пока всё это не перестаёт иметь хоть какое-либо значение. 

Едва только тонкие руки соприкасаются с его телом, как в комнате не остаётся ни разрушенного потерей, впервые не просчитавшего свою жизнь на десять шагов вперёд, гения преступного мира; ни униженного, истощённого морально и физически бывшего инспектора полиции, что более суток провела в заключении по его вине. Лишь мужчина, отчаянно нуждающийся в единственном важном человеке, что остался в его жизни. И женщина, которая едва ощущает, как бьётся внутри собственное сердце, сосредоточив всё внимание на прерывистом ритме его сердцебиения. Чья поза - чистое выражение стремления поддержать - удержать его, еле стоящего на ногах, даже не задумываясь о том, что остатков её собственных сил для этого едва ли достаточно.

Поддаваясь слабости, что так долго подтачивала его, Серхио наваливается всем телом на Ракель, которая лишь усиливает свою хватку, игнорируя вспышку боли, пронизывающую запястья. Догадываясь по искажённому выражению лица, постепенно заливающегося слезами, что внутренняя боль, терзающая его, в этот момент куда сильнее физической. 

Что она знает о нём? О Берлине? Отношениях внутри всей этой странной, не поддающейся анализу банды, в целом? Они незнакомцы, собравшиеся вместе только ради дела? Давние партнёры? Друзья? Близкие друг другу люди? 

Ничто из происходившего в Монетном дворе не подходит ни под один возможный шаблон развития событий при захвате заложников, разработанный для переговорщиков. Всё в этих людях, ведущих себя наперекор логике, шло в разрез с разумным - то ли по их собственной инициативе, то ли благодаря мастерскому созданию Профессором паутины из лже-фактов и мотивов, окружающих налёт и совершивших его людей. И теперь Ракель даже не знает толком на что ей опираться в попытке понять происходящее с мужчиной в её руках, что вот-вот готов сломаться. 

Судя по всему де Фонойоса был по настоящему дорог Серхио - такой боли и растерянности она не видела в нём прежде. Ни когда наставляла пистолет - раз за разом, ни когда угрожала расправой в пустом доме в Толедо - в какой-то миг даже почти всерьёз, ослеплённая собственной обидой и болью. Ни когда приставляла дуло к виску или рвала зубами его ладонь, вымещая переполнявшие её ярость и смятение в сыром ангаре. 

Что бы ни происходило, как бы непредсказуемо ни развивались события, Серхио всегда справлялся с ситуацией - управлял ею. Но сейчас в нём нет и намека на того всё контролирующего Профессора, и Ракель делает единственно возможное, что подсказывает ей сердце - обнимает его, создавая точку опоры и прижимаясь всем телом. Так близко, что стук его сердца вибрацией отдаётся в её груди. Снимая все маски и опуская щиты - выставляя на показ их ровно такими, какие есть. 

Равно как и то безумие, что разрастается между ними с каждым вздохом.

\- Я знаю, Серхио. Я слышала, - выдыхает она так тихо, что он скорее не слышит, а угадывает слова. - И мне правда жаль... 

Всю жизнь он избегал людей: ненужных контактов, привязанностей и уж тем более идущих с ними в комплекте излишних прикосновений. Да, совсем этого не удавалось избежать - чего стоили только бесконечные жёны и друзья Андреаса, никогда не видевшие и не чтившие чьих-либо границ - и всё же. Но с Ракель... Впервые Серхио не чурался, а жаждал чьего-то прикосновения. Возможности быть полностью открытым - признать, что в его жизни есть кто-то, в ком он действительно нуждается, чтобы разделить все эти сокрушительные эмоции. Принять на себя часть той ноши, что норовит раздавить его, словно сход лавины. 

Для него никогда не было большего выражения доверия, чем объятия. И единственный человек в его взрослой жизни до неё, с кем прежде Серхио сам инициировал их, был его брат. Только с Андреасом он, зажатый в тесных рамках добровольного отчуждения, мог позволить себе расслабиться. Только ему он мог по настоящему доверять - подпустить настолько близко, что напрочь исчезает возможность защититься от чего-либо - каждый роковой удар ножом в спину всегда начинался с объятий. 

И в этот миг, когда он куда более уязвим, чем когда-либо - из-за кровопотери и усталости, когда одно только её слово может разрушить его до самого основания, эти объятия - кривое зеркальное отражение событий пары дней назад, сокрушают последние остатки выстроенной им линии защиты. Даруя на пару с отупляющим ощущением долгожданной безопасности осознание, что он всё ещё не один. Никогда не будет. Эта простая истина очередями невысказанных слов высекается прямиком на коже в тесном переплетении их тел. Что бы ни было - у него есть на кого положиться, кто защит его и кого будет защищать он - до последнего вдоха. 

И Серхио позволяет себе раствориться в её ласке - в этом исцеляющем тепле, что передаётся через каждую точку их соприкосновения. 

Как не ожидал он когда-то её обескураживающей, обезоруживающей откровенности перед первым встречным - лишь потому, что тот проявил к ней доброту... Так не мог представить себе и того, что Ракель с такой любовью встретит его, разваливающего на куски, вновь впуская в свою жизнь без лишней драматичности или вопросов не ко времени. 

\- Вот только сейчас тебе нужно думать не об этом, Серхио, ты же еле на ногах стоишь. Идём, - через силу разрывая это мгновение, Ракель оборачивается к Мариви, вспоминая, что та всё ещё стоит у неё за спиной. - Мама, помоги мне довести его до спальни.

\- Может быть будет лучше вызвать скорую, дочка? Твой друг не очень хорошо выглядит.

\- Нет! 

\- Нет. Не надо скорой, мама. Я всё тебе потом объясню, но это точно не самая лучшая идея. Давай, поддержи его с другой стороны. Только осторожнее с плечом. 

\- Ракель, нет, - толком не придя в себя после посыпавшихся на него откровений, Серхио из последних сил всё же пытается управлять хоть чем-то, впервые в жизни вдруг задумываясь о том, как всё это обернётся для неё, а не для него. - Это не лучшая идея. Прийти сюда было глупо с моей стороны. Что если твоя дочь...

\- Она не увидит, - морщится Ракель. Упоминание Паулы отдаётся тупой болью внутри, но сейчас ей нужно сосредоточиться на других проблемах, и она старательно гонит из памяти образ своей малышки, заливающейся смехом на руках Альберто при уходе. Говорит со всей уверенностью, что только может вложить в свой голос, чтобы сразу отсечь прочие смонения, что могут зародиться в его голове. - Она будет жить со своим отцом в ближайшие недели, пока не состоится судебное разбирательство. Что, очевидно, и к лучшему сейчас... Так что перестань говорить ерунду и обопрись на нас. С каждой минутой ты теряешь всё больше крови и, если потеряешь сознание, то нам будет не дотащить тебя наверх. 

\- Нет. Не нужно. Я сам, я слишком тяжелый.

\- Это уж точно. Потому не ухудшай ситуацию и прекращай спорить, если не хочешь, чтобы я мотивировала тебя к дальнейшим действиям наставив пистолет. Снова. 

\- Милая! 

В ответ на этот подкол брови Мариви удивлённо и возмущенно взлетают вверх, в то время как Серхио невольно фыркает и едва заметно улыбается воспоминаниям. Однако всё ещё медлит.

\- Серхио, ты уже пришёл ко мне в дом. Так что просто доверься мне и во всём остальном сейчас, ладно? Я помогу. 

И снова в комнате становится мучительно тихо, пока он смотрит на неё не мигая. Долгое, долгое мгновение. От его низкого, хриплого голоса, что после раздаётся над головой, у Ракель мурашки волной расходятся вдоль линии позвоночника: 

\- Всегда. 

Подъём по лестнице, что отнюдь не рассчитана на одновременное нахождение на ней троих взрослых человек, даётся не легко всем. И когда Серхио, наконец, тяжело валится на её кровать, обе женщины выдыхают с облегчением. Переставляя подушки, чтобы он мог навалиться на них здоровой половиной, оставаясь в сидячем положении какое-то время, Ракель попутно раздаёт указания, не тратя времени зря. Полицейская выучка и, пусть и не большой, но практический опыт работы с пулевыми ранениями даёт о себе знать, несмотря на весь сумбур чувств, теснящих грудь. 

\- Мама, приготовь чистые полотенца и принеси бинты и ... лучше всю аптечку, на всякий случай. Серхио, навались сюда и постарайся не отключиться, хорошо? Я сейчас вернусь.

Оба в ответ лишь рассеянно кивают, думая каждый о своём. И, когда Ракель скрывается с глаз, Мариви укоряюще качает головой, отходя от распахнутого ранее шкафа. Присев, буднично тянется к его обуви, что сдавила отёкшие ноги.

\- Давай-ка я сначала помогу тебе .. Серхио. Верно? Лишняя минута в таком деле ничего не решит.

\- Не нужно. Я сам всё сделаю!

В усталых, потемневших глазах плещется не застенчивость, скорее испуг, когда она ловкими движениями освобождает его от ботинок, пропитанных кровью куртки и рубашки, чуть прилипшей к ране со стороны спины, тут же заменяя их чистым полотенцем. 

\- Глупости. У меня выйдет куда лучше. Заботиться о людях, что не умеют ни болеть толком, ни принимать помощь - моё призвание, - мягко смеётся Мариви, игнорируя и его слова, и вялое сопротивление. - А вот теперь тебе уже можно устроиться и поудобнее, пока я схожу за всем остальным, чтобы подлатать тебя. А потом вы оба подробно, очень подробно расскажете мне обо всём, что тут происходит... 

Оставив комнату, Мариви не видит, как Серхио болезненно морщится и утыкается лицом в ладонь. Давит грудной стон, силясь обуздать судорожно вздрагивающие плечи.

Спустившись на первый этаж Ракель мимоходом заглядывает в гостиную, чтобы прикрыть яркое пятно на светлой обивке небрежно брошенным шарфом и парой подушек, попутно убеждаясь, что шторы плотно задёрнуты. После чего, прихватив едва наполненный мешок с мусором, выходит во двор. Стараясь ничем не выдать своего волнения по пути к бакам, осматривается по сторонам - ни намёка на присутствие полицейских наблюдателей или журналистов. Вероятно, безумие, если оно и начнётся, последует с завтрашнего дня, когда у всех сторон будет чуть больше информации, чтобы устроить осаду её дома...

\- Ракель!

Чёрт! Когда сосед внезапно окликает её, чтобы поздороваться и ненавязчиво полюбопытствовать об отстранении, Ракель вздрагивает, словно тишину улицы разрывает выстрел. Её нервы на пределе. Эта изматывающая игра в полицейских и грабителей, темпы которой только нарастают, всё продолжается. Повышая ставки переходом на личный уровень, и она к этому совершенно не готова. 

Вернувшись в дом, измотанная минутным разговором ни о чём сильнее, чем собственным допросом чуть ранее, Ракель на какое-то время выпадает из реальности, опираясь руками о столешницу - трубка домашнего телефона темнеет в нескольких сантиметрах от её руки. Она действительно собирается это сделать? Укрывать беглого преступника рискуя всем? Лечить его раны, не видя ничего дальше его безопасности и потребностей в данный момент. Вывезти его из страны? Несмотря на то, что поставлено на карту?

Ракель хмурится и до боли закусывает губу, сжимая руки в кулаки. Что будет после этого с её жизнью? Вернее, с её остатками... Её карьере конец. И Ракель ещё легко отделается этим, если в конечном итоге не расплатится за эту расставленную ловушку чувств, в которую попал в итоге и сам Серхио, своей свободой - приказ на её арест уже в руках Прието. Кто знает на что тот готов будет пойти, чтобы спасти свою шкуру и репутацию, когда власти поймут, что окончательно упустили преступников с миллиардом евро на руках. 

Что будет с её матерью, которая теряется в событиях прошлого и настоящего всё чаще, пугая Ракель подозрениями о причинах происходящего до чёртиков? Что будет с Паулой? Мысль о том, что она сейчас с Альберто заставляет сердце пропускать удары и обливаться кровью. Теперь уже не осталось никаких сомнений или иллюзий - Ракель знает, что ей несказанно повезёт, если суд примет решение о совместной опеке. Однако, в виду последних событий и её поруганной репутации, она, вероятно, никогда больше даже не сможет остаться со своей дочкой наедине - Альберто, заполучив опеку единоличную, не захочет рисковать. 

Да, Ракель не станет кривить душой - он действительно любит свою малышку... Вот только Паула не вечно будет оставаться таковой. Ракель качает головой и глотает слёзы, что наворачиваются на глаза. Её сестра, её дочь один на один с этим монстром, что не сможет слишком долго скрывать свою истинную сущность - не захочет. И она никак, ничем не сможет этому помешать.

Телефон на кухонной стойке манит её, тянет, словно магнитом.

Её мать, суетясь, исполняя данное указание, грохочет чем-то наверху. И Ракель чувствует, как внутри неё нарастает губительная паника. Ей вдруг - на очень, очень краткий миг хочется броситься к матери, обнять её и зарыдать отчаянно и беспомощно, как в детстве. Пока вместе с опустошением не придёт и верное решение. Но она изо всех сил гонит этот порыв. 

Придя сюда Серхио нарисовал огромную мишень на её спине. Ракель не винит его - кто знает, как она сама бы поступила на его месте. Но это определённо вынуждает её перестроиться. Ей нужно понять, как перестать позволять эмоциям управлять её действиями, это итак уже достаточно ухудшило положение ранее: пытки подозреваемого, что она даже не смогла доставить в участок; сбор информации под носом у полиции, что выставил её пособницей банды, даже когда она ею не являлась. Всё это промахи, повторения которых у неё нет права допустить. 

И, даже если отбросить в сторону на минуту бывших коллег - друзей, что будут представлять для неё реальную угрозу, если Ракель решится пересечь черту. То не стоит забывать, идеализируя Серхио в любовном дурмане, что ни он, ни один из этих преступников, пытающихся выставить себя некими Робин Гудами в глазах толпы, отнюдь не святые. Не невинные. И нужно быть готовой к тому, что, рано или поздно, она может оказаться меж двух огней из-за помощи лидеру банды, которого, вероятно, они сами умудрились подстрелить в последний момент. За что?.. Кто знает. Над разгадкой того, кто и почему всё-таки сделал это, она будет ломать голову позже, а пока лишь мысленно вычеркивает имя де Фонойоса из длинного списка своих возможных недоброжелателей. 

Андреас де Фонойоса... грабитель, социопат, насильник - слова Ариадны, уловленные мимоходом по пути на очередной допрос, до сих пор звучат в ушах. Она ни на мгновение не жалеет, что очернила его. Однако этот человек важен Серхио и Ракель не может не чувствовать болезненного эха в груди при воспоминании о том, как рыдал он о своей утрате... Образ белого, как мел, Серхио, смотрящего на неё словно жертва кораблекрушения на маячащий берег вдали, непроизвольно встаёт перед внутренним взором. И это всё лишь добавляет и добавляет песчинок на чаши весов, стирая из памяти едва принятое решение не руководствоваться чувствами. 

Ракель берёт телефон и суёт в правый карман штанов - в левом вскоре окажется её мобильный. Торопится подняться наверх, захватывая с кухни новый набор ножей. И едва может сдержать кривую, неуместную ухмылку, когда находит его - бледного и полураздетого, в обнимку с пингвином Паулы, что стоил ему боли в затёкшей шее в один из прошлых визитов.

Она не может предать его. Не только потому, что любит - о, она действительно любит, не зная даже толики правды о его истинной личности. Но и потому, что он доверился ей - представителю самой ненавистной профессии в своей жизни. Шагнул на порог её дома в последней отчаянной надежде, измотанный и загнанный, словно дикий зверь. И Ракель не может не оправдать этой веры - ни после своих же заверений. Это было бы бесчестно. Она должна хотя бы помочь ему выжить и восстановиться, что не толкает её глубже в серую зону хотя бы в рамках её представлений о порядочности. Всё же остальное - после. 

Добраться и расположиться в ванной после непродолжительной передышки, что он получает, пока Ракель обходит дом и двор, у них получается гораздо быстрее, чем подняться сюда - даже вдвоём. Отчего-то Серхио начинает чувствовать себя крайне неловко в присутствии её матери, Ракель без труда улавливает это натянутыми нервами. И, отослав Мариви разбираться с пятном на обивке, занимается обработкой его раны в одиночку. Сейчас точно не время отягчать ситуацию ненужными выяснениями или пререканиями с кем-либо их них двоих. 

Без рентгена или анализа крови не оценить масштаба кровопотери, повреждения костной ткани или мышц. Но у неё нет иных вариантов, кроме как ввериться воле случая и рассчитывать на полноту собственных познаний, полученных в академии. 

Поначалу, взявшись за промывание и обработку раны, Ракель заметно нервничает. Не может сориентироваться как лучше наложить жгут на плечо, чтобы не навредить ещё сильнее. Однако вскоре понимает, что этого и не требуется - даже потревоженная отделением ткани рана кровоточит едва заметно. И это действует ободряюще.

К тому же, к её величайшему счастью, ранение сквозное и внутри раны она даже при тщательном осмотре не замечает посторонних предметов, равно как и признаков некроза тканей около неё. Остатки же пороха, что Серхио не смог удалить до конца при первичной обработке и перевязке в парке, ей удаётся убрать без особого труда. 

И вскоре основным опасением за здоровье Серхио, что умудряется удерживаться в сознании на протяжении всех этих манипуляций, становится возможность развития раневой болезни ввиду большой кровопотери, что он перенёс. Однако она ничего не может с этим поделать, и Ракель на время отодвигает эти тревожные мысли, сосредотачиваясь на том, с чем действительно может справиться - даже если это и пугает её до чёртиков. 

Следующий шаг, после того, как они возвращаются в спальню, будет не в пример сложнее. Ей предстоит зашить рану, наложив простейшие швы. Протыкая иглой кожу на человеке, что более чем небезразличен ей. И Ракель понятия не имеет, как справится с его болью, что отдаётся в ней эхом при каждом стоне и хрипе. 

В идеале, конечно, ей вообще следовало бы сшить сосуды, сухожилия и мягкие ткани; иссечь некротические очаги (при необходимости) и установить дренаж, чтобы снизить вероятность развития гнойно-воспалительного процесса - как и говорится в сводящих её с ума инструкциях Серхио, вошедшего в режим Профессора, чтобы совладать с болью. Однако Ракель не проходила обучения под его началом долгие месяцы и не рискнёт даже притвориться, что согласна на что-то кроме нескольких банальных взмахов иглой, которая и без того не подходящая! 

\- Давай, Ракель. Теперь тебе нужно зашить рану.

Серхио смотрит на неё ободряюще, с лёгкой улыбкой. Словно не ему сейчас предстоит испытать сильнейшую боль. Её пальцы дрожат - впервые за этот вечер, а слёзы на глазах мешают видеть чётко. Ракель знает, что медля лишь ухудшает ситуацию, оттягивает неизбежное... И всё же.

На его животе и груди, что сегодня она может рассмотреть без привычной спешки их прошлых ночей, багровеют синяки. Подреберье украшают грубые старые шрамы. Фиолетовыми кольцами синяки венчают запястья. Разве недостаточно боли для одного человека? В чём бы он ни был повинен... 

\- Серхио, ты уверен, что не хочешь попробовать принять хоть что-то? Обычные обезболивающие? Иначе у тебя может развиться шоковое состояние и нам _придётся_ обратиться в больницу.

\- Вовсе нет, если ты хорошо тренировалась делать непрямой массаж сердца в комбинации с искусственным дыханием, - пытается он неловко отшутиться.

\- Прекрати. И, знаешь, если это какой-то извращённый способ самоубийства, то я в нём не участвую! 

\- Прости, Ракель. Это моё первое ранение и я толком не знаю как себя вести, чтобы не доконать собственного врача. 

\- Обезболивающие бесполезны, потому что они всё равно не помогут, - продолжая, он накрывает её холодные, дрожащие пальцы, замершие на его ребрах, своей ладонью - контрастно горячей. - За годы, что я провел в больницах в детстве, у меня выработалась устойчивость к препаратам. И сейчас меня возьмут только самые сильные, к которым тебе не найти доступа без проверенного врача. Мы не можем так рисковать. Потому просто сделай, что нужно. Я выдержу. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо.

\- Хорошо, - Серхио улыбается через силу и выпускает её ладонь, сосредотачивая всё свое внимание на удержании век, что словно налиты свинцом, открытыми. - Давай. 

Конечно, после того как они остановили кровь и промыли рану, можно было сделать ещё один перерыв. Попытаться связаться с сербами, с прочими своими доверенными людьми. Попробовать переправить через них необходимые лекарства, выставив их невинной посылкой из пекарни неподалёку. Но это привело бы не только к лишним рискам - для Ракель в первую очередь, но и к потере времени. А каждый лишний день - час в её доме, уже угроза. И, нет, он не планирует таким образом свести счёты с жизнью, в этом она ошибается. Однако относительно счётов с собой - Серхио иррационально чувствует, что должен испытывать эту боль. Должен расплатиться по полной - за Осло, за Москву, за Берлина... Чем он лучше тех, кого отправил на амбразуру? 

\- Да, конечно. Хотя ты мог бы и объяснить это сразу! Но я сделаю это. Сейчас, - Ракель коротко кивает, словно больше убеждая себя, чем его, и отирает слёзы. - Просто это всё...

Серхио прекрасно понимает её недосказанную мысль - это всё просто слишком. Слишком для одного дня. Для одной недели. Одного года... Для кого-то даже всей жизни. 

Ворвавшись ураганом в и без того не простую жизнь Ракель, он за слишком короткий срок перевернул всё с ног на голову. И продолжает делать это - день за днём, удар за ударом. Искренне поражённый тем, что она до сих пор рядом, почти безропотно штопает его раны - физические и душевные, вместо того, чтобы сделать то единственное, что он заслужил - сдать в руки полиции и обелить свое имя. 

Это не укладывается в голове. Этого вообще нельзя постичь разумом. Только сердцем, которое буквально разрывается на части, когда взгляд Серхио задерживается чуть дольше на искренней, утешающей улыбке её матери, заносящей смену полотенец - на всякий случай. На тонких запястьях Ракель, изуродованных фиолетовыми синяками и ссадинами - зеркальным отражением тех, что красуются и на его руках.


	3. Lull (Затишье)

Несмотря на всё происходящее Мариви этой ночью засыпает достаточно быстро. Словно адреналин, насыщающий кровь, действует на неё с полной противоположностью ожидаемому. И, оставшись, наконец, наедине с самой собой, чтобы проанализировать все события дня, Ракель ощущает не преобладавшую до того тревогу, а опустошение. Бесконечную усталость, граничащую со слабостью. 

До третьей чашки кофе даже простейшие мысли в её отупелой от переизбытка эмоций и слишком долгого отсутствия нормального сна голове формируются с трудом. Однако Ракель прекрасно понимает, что не сможет сомкнуть глаз этой ночью. И потому пытается придать своим перемещениям по дому хоть какой-то смысл: наводит порядок в спальне, уничтожая следы медицинских манипуляций, бегло осматривает диван в гостиной после чистки да раскладывает по местам непригодившийся кухонный инвентарь, прежде чем вернуться к Серхио с очередной проверкой и уже после заняться собственным видом. 

В голове, подобно заевшей песне на повторе, всё крутятся слова матери, что воспринимает всю правду о происходящем - ни сил, ни желания вновь утаивать от неё хоть что-то у Ракель попросту не остаётся; куда легче и проще, чем она предполагала. Ни страха, ни сомнений, ни моральных терзаний по какому-либо вопросу, не связанному напрямую со счастьем Ракель. Эта особенность матери с лёгкостью отодвигать на задний план всё лишнее - не касающееся личного счастья дорогих ей людей, всегда поражала Ракель. 

\- Девочка моя, по-моему, тебе стоит сейчас задать себе только один вопрос, который имеет значение. Сможешь ли ты жить с тем, что делаешь или сделаешь? Это единственное, что волнует меня. И единственное, что должно волновать тебя. Мир, он не чёрно-белый, - Мариви, укутав её в теплый кокон из покрывала и собственных рук, мягко целует Ракель в макушку, когда та опускает голову на заботливо подставленное плечо после долгих объяснений о том, почему грабитель, за которым Ракель гонялась столько дней, оказывается прямиком в её спальне. - И быть счастливой можно как на любой из сторон, так и посередине. Главное не игнорировать это желание. Потому что в последние годы ты делала что угодно, но только не думала о себе и своих собственных потребностях... Так что, если ты ещё в чём-то сомневаешься - просто подумай именно над этим, а не о нас всех по обыкновению, ладно? А потом скажи мне, что делать - я приму и поддержку любое твоё решение. И вот тогда уже будем разбираться с тем, что делать дальше. 

Ракель едва заметно качает головой, медленно преодолевая ступеньку за ступенькой при подъёме. Каждый раз, когда что-то в ней готово вот-вот надломиться, только мамин голос приносит утешение и чувство облегчения - сброшенного груза от одного лишь присутствия в жизни этой возможности побыть на мгновение слабой: той, кого утешают; о ком заботятся; на чью сторону встают - что бы ни было. Так и в этот раз, сидя в коконе тёплых объятий на кровати Паулы, что Мариви подготовила ей для ночёвки, между привычными игривыми намёками и неуместными расспросами об их личной жизни, Ракель с удивлением слышит ещё и вереницу доводов в пользу того, что Серхио хороший человек, и что Ракель сделала верный выбор. Тираду, основанную на одном лишь факте, что кажется Мариви вполне достаточным для обеления любого - глаза её дочери при виде этого человека светятся от любви и желания жить, ни это ли главное? 

\- Ты уже всё потеряла, милая. Свою работу, опеку над дочкой. Но, что ещё хуже - уверенность в том, кто ты и что ты делаешь. Так стоит ли всё это продолжать и терять ещё что-то? Ты больше ничего не должна ни этой работе, ни окружающим. Потому что в жизни ничто не работает только в одну сторону - лишь отдавать и отдавать, ничего не требуя взамен. А этот парень - за последние годы он единственная причина, кроме Паулы, что вызывает улыбку на твоих губах. Ту самую, по которой я так скучала! И, да, он не сказочный принц на белом коне - кто же в наше время не без изъяна. Но ведь Серхио и не последний злодей - ты сама говоришь, что во время захвата не должен был и не пострадал ни один заложник, скорее уж грабители. А это уже о чём-то говорит. Кроме того, разве этот парень ни организовал самое громкое ограбление в истории? Так что мешает организовать ему кражу чуть поменьше - одной маленькой девочки, если других вариантов уже не останется? Ради одной лишь твоей улыбки. Я уверена в этом! 

Мариви знает свою дочь и ещё лучше знает как разрядить обстановку, чтобы дать ей возможность хоть немного отключиться от всех тех забот, что так и валятся на её плечи день за днём:

\- Да и к тому же, я видела как выглядели вы оба после ночи любви и этот парень явно стоит того, чтобы за него побороться!

\- Боже, мама!

Вода тонкой струйкой течёт из приоткрытого крана пока Ракель, замерев, изучает своё отражение в зеркале, словно загипнотизированная увиденным. Благодаря удачно настроенному освещению тёмная поверхность зеркала обычно отражает её в куда лучшем виде, чем есть на самом деле: смягчая заострившиеся от вечного напряжения черты, скрадывая остатки неприкрытых тканью синяков в желтоватом свечении, облагораживая непроходящую тоску, а то и неприкрытый страх в глубине её глаз. Однако сегодня ничто не может скрыть от её пристального взгляда убогой действительности.

Толком непромытые и непросушенные, спутавшиеся из-за более ранних манипуляций с карандашом, волосы тяжёлой волной спускаются на оголённые плечи. Бледная кожа, подсохшая ссадина на щеке - при задержании её у постели Анхеля ребята явно перестарались. 

На всём пространстве открытой кожи: от шеи до самых кистей распростёрлась вереница разнокалиберных царапин и синяков - следов отпечатков пальцев десятка людей, что отнюдь не проявляли любезности по отношению к ней и её хрупкому телосложению. Подпухшие, покрасневшие глаза. Лихорадочному блеску которых совсем не прибавляет радости мысль о том, что причина почти всех этих отметин вовсе не личное отношение - это обычная практика её коллег при задержании и обращении с подозреваемым, чья вина и не близка к доказанной. 

При воспоминании о допросе полуголой Токио в палатке, словно так всё и должно быть, её искусанные губы кривятся в отвращении. Мужчины.. Чёртовы ублюдки, все они, на какой бы ни были из сторон. 

Уходя от тяжести собственного взгляда Ракель опускает глаза ещё ниже, на кисти рук, до боли стискивающие края раковины, и непроизвольно вздрагивает. На их тыльной части до сих пор алеет подсохшая кровь, и она, словно очнувшись, наконец окунает руки в воду и начинает тереть - всё сильнее, игнорируя тянущую боль в запястьях, слишком сильно поражённая этим сочетанием чужой тёмной крови и собственной бледной кожи. 

После, медленно оседая на кафельный пол, она никак не может оторвать глаз от своих дрожащих пальцев - равно как в ту минуту, когда Мариви, отложив полотенца, мягко отнимает у неё иглу, ничуть не смущаясь ни её растерянного вида, ни тяжёлого, загнанного взгляда Серхио. И латает его с таким невозмутимым видом и сноровкой, словно всю жизнь только врачеванием и занималась, и Ракель не может чувствовать ничего кроме благодарности. Сама она вряд ли бы управилась так легко. 

Все её силы уходят на то, чтобы, обняв со спины, изо всех сил сжимать его здоровое плечо, удерживая от неосознанного рывка, что может навредить. Да не отводить глаз от бледного, покрытого испариной лица, которое всё сильнее меняется с гримасой боли. А ведь это только ещё входное отверстие, что куда меньше, чем выходное. И, когда Серхио всё-таки теряет сознание, Ракель чувствует нечто отдалённо напоминающее облегчение - так выдержать окончание процедуры ему будет куда проще. Благо, сердцебиение его даже в отключке остаётся сильным и чётким. 

От этих воспоминаний её внутренности сводит спазмом и Ракель тихо стонет, борясь с тошнотой и навязчивым желанием закурить - прямо в доме, не смотря на ею же установленные строгие правила. Сколько ещё всё это будет продолжаться? Сколько ещё она выдержит, прежде чем вновь не ощутит то жгучее желание прекратить всё единым махом, шагнув под пули? Она не железная, хоть и может выдержать многое. Жаль только, что за выставляемым ею напоказ жёстким фасадом кроме собственной матери в этом мире о её хрупкости и уязвимости знает лишь несколько человек. Да и то не из-за откровенности и желания поделиться, а банально ставших свидетелями её прошлого срыва. А, значит, поддержки Ракель по прежнему ждать ниоткуда - Серхио в его состоянии совсем не в счёт. Но и это далеко не в новинку.

Пока Ракель восстанавливает душевное равновесие, мысленно разбивая пошагово свои дальнейшие действия в сложившейся ситуации - пока отнюдь не чёткий план, а лишь черновые его намётки, слёзы - пара скупых, злых капель, всё-таки стекают по щекам, вынуждая рывком отереть лицо. Что порождает жжение в растревоженной ссадине. 

Прежде чем выйти из ванной она, по въевшейся многолетней привычке, уничтожает любые следы собственной слабости, отирая лицо и тщательно умываясь холодной водой. И на этот раз Ракель лишь радует тот факт, что не перед кем сейчас изображать мнимого спокойствия или фальшивой улыбки. 

Серхио беспокойно спит. Мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу, что всё ещё неестественно бледен. Сменив перепачканный подсохшей кровью топ, Ракель осторожно садится на край кровати, даже и не думая оставлять его одного этой ночью. Поправляет одеяло, попутно проверяя повязку на наличие признаков возобновившегося кровотечения. Всё чисто. Его состояние стабильно тяжелое - что вполне ожидаемо с учётом обстоятельств. И в лучшем случае Серхио пробудет без сознания ещё несколько часов, в худшем - до утра. 

Лучшее, что она пока может сделать - не тревожить его лишний раз, а просто наблюдать за изменением состояния. Однако его волосы так и манят её, и Ракель не может удержаться и нежно, едва касаясь, проводит рукой по тёмным растрёпанным прядям. Щеке. Словно бы всё ещё пытаясь убедиться в реальности его присутствия. 

Дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до заново перебинтованной раны на ладони многострадальной руки, отчего дрожь собственных пальцев лишь усиливается. 

Почему он не ушел с остальными? Грозит ли ему до сих пор опасность не только со стороны полиции? Что пошло не так в самом конце? Вопрос почему Серхио _здесь_ заботит её не сильно. Где ещё ему было оказаться после её жарких заверений "Я с тобой". 

Ракель тяжело выдыхает, поражаясь самой себе. Она не жалеет о его приходе несмотря на собственные слёзы несколько минут назад. Она даже рада, что Серхио доверился _ей_ всей своей жизнью - это ещё одно доказательство того, что слова о его чувствах не были ложными. И сейчас Ракель нуждается в каждом новом доказательстве этого.

Та боль, что она испытала, увидев на нём рыжий волос из парика, всё ещё внутри неё - тупая и протяжная, словно застывший стон. Но с его приходом она всё тише - мельче; лишь крохотная часть ядерной смеси самых различных чувств: от попранного доверия и разочарования до ослепляющей любви и .. радости. Глупой, нелогичной радости осознания, что он всё ещё здесь - на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а не за сотни миль, что уже должен был преодолеть. 

Ракель мягко улыбается - едва ли не в первый раз за последние дни, кончиками пальцев прочерчивает линии его тонких пальцев, что временами то чуть подрагивают, расслабившись на мгновение; то изо всех сил стискивают край тонкого одеяла - то ли из-за волн накатывающей боли, то ли снящегося кошмара. И невольно вспоминает как плавно взлетали они над клавишами, заполняя пространство ангара сладкой мелодией, дающей ей оправдание перед самой собой, чтобы задержаться чуть дольше...

Сейчас же тишину спящего дома разрывает отнюдь не такая романтичная мелодия, и Ракель, подхватив телефон с тумбочки, спешит укрыться в ванной, чтобы не тревожить и без того беспокойное забытье Серхио. 

На экране мобильного телефона светится номер участка и Ракель неприязненно морщится - в очередной раз. Раньше бы она предположила, что это Анхель, разрядивший мобильник, с очередной из своих глупостей. Однако сейчас у него достаточно своих проблем, чтобы покидать больницу едва живым и влезать в расследование ради неё - у всех его необдуманных действий редко бывает иная причина. А, значит, ей явно предстоит неприятный разговор.

От этой простой истины, равно как и осознания, что среди коллег кроме напарника у неё больше нет - да и не было уже давно, никого, кто был бы на её стороне, Ракель снова ощущает тошноту. 

Когда она заподозрила в предательстве Анхеля, так как всё, буквально всё в тот момент указывало на его причастность, Суарес даже слушать её не стал. Ни наручников, ни обвинений, ни подобных уничижающих взглядов - ведь это не по протоколу. Вот только стоило ей - ей самой указать на то, что Сальва и есть Профессор, использовавший её, как Ракель тут же записали в пособницы - за считанные мгновения. Она видела это по их глазам и выражениям лиц, с нарочито брошенным вызовом оставляя палатку. Всё лишь потому, что она ... женщина? Априори слабая. Глупая. Недальновидная. От которой и следовало чего-то подобного ожидать... И наплевать на все её прежние заслуги и регалии, на все её навыки, умения и квалификацию. 

Проклятье!

Все эти мысли, проносящиеся в голове за считанные секунды, отнюдь не помогают успокоиться и, плотнее притворяя дверь, Ракель изо всех сил сжимает телефон, что всё не прерывает вызова, в ладони, прикрывая динамик. Ну же, чёрт!

_Я считаю, что люди делятся на хороших и плохих. И я уверен, что ты точно относишься к первым..._

Как быстро Прието отказался от своего столь опрометчиво высказанного ей же мнения. На смену разочарованию волна чистой злости поднимается внутри неё, унимая тошноту и дрожь пальцев. Ракель нажимает кнопку ответа и мгновение молчит, загоняя поглубже все неласковые приветствия, что идут на ум. Что бы ни было, что бы она ни чувствовала, пока в её доме прячется беглый преступник номер один, Ракель должна вызывать как можно меньше подозрений у своих коллег. 

Альба, одна из специалистов по оценке поведения, с которыми каждый день этого кошмара они проводили бок о бок в палатке, нервно дышит на том конце линии связи, явно сбитая с толку её молчанием. 

\- Инспектор Мурильо?

\- В чём дело? Вы вообще видели, который сейчас час? 

\- Простите. Я на дежурстве и.. Я не... В общем, это Альба Торес. И я просто хотела сказать, что всё это полное дерьмо.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- То, как они поступили с вами, спустив всех собак без явных доказательств, как Прието угрожал вашей дочери - это подло. 

\- Как радостно услышать, что кто-то разделяет мою точку зрения по этому вопросу. Особенно _сейчас_. ... Хотя, знаете, я бы предпочла, чтобы вы высказали это в палатке! Или в бланке официальных показаний на худой конец.

\- Да, конечно. Я так и поступила - мои показания уже на столе у главы отдела внутренних расследований.

\- Что?..

Презрение коллег сильно ударило по ней, глупо это отрицать. Однако их жалость и сочувствие и того хуже - грозят полностью её сокрушить в этом хрупком балансировании на грани. И Ракель судорожно втягивает воздух, не спеша придумывать объяснения этому неожиданному поступку за звонящего. 

\- Я также высказала и своё профессиональное мнение насчёт того как и почему вас пытаются выставить единственной крайней во всей этой ситуации лишь из-за того, что вами же и воспользовались в момент его уязвимости, только бы прикрыть свой бюрократический зад. Хоть моим мнением, конечно, особо никогда и не интересуются, - неприкрытая горечь сквозит в её тоне, прежде чем женщина берёт себя в руки. - Но я звоню не из-за этого. Я просто хотела сказать, что каждый должен платить только за свои ошибки. Ведь, по крайней мере изначально именно так и должна была работать эта система. И не только мои показания подтвердят, что во время ограбления вы действовали так, как и должны были - по всем этим грёбаным инструкциям. Вплоть до вашего отстранения. Вот и всё. Доброй ночи, инспектор.

Звонок поспешно прерывается, оставляя Ракель наедине с гудящей в ушах тишиной. И удивлённым взглядом, уткнувшимся в зеркало. 

Что ж... это явно не то, что она предполагала услышать. После злости на всех связанных с системой, что вдруг предстала перед Ракель во всей красе свой порочности и несовершенности, это ... словно глоток чистого воздуха. Напоминание, что даже если система прогнила, в любой её отрасли - в любых органах ещё есть хорошие люди. Порой даже идеалисты, кто бы мог подумать! И она знала - знает их. Она сама одна из них. И именно это сейчас отнюдь не делает её выбор проще, а действия чище. 

Но Ракель не привыкла отступать от уже принятого решения, а это решение она уже приняла, и очень давно - ещё в тот самый миг, когда отговорила Серхио от ответа Анхелю. И всё это время, все эти часы напряженного затишья перед бурей, что ещё только начинает разворачиваться во всю мощь, требовались ей лишь для того, чтобы принять этот факт и новый взгляд на саму себя. 

Всё такая же бледная и измотанная она между тем спокойно встречает взгляд своего отражения, не кривясь от увиденного.

Стоит признать, эта новая Ракель, в очередной раз побитая, но отнюдь не сломленная жизнью, нравится ей куда больше, чем та, что сглаженным, заретушированным призраком самой себя отражалась в зеркале на протяжении последних шести-семи лет. 

Однако, вернувшись вскоре в комнату, она невольно начинает жалеть о минутах, потраченных на звонок, несмотря на приобретённое хрупкое душевное равновесие - за этот краткий промежуток времени ситуация меняется едва ли не кардинально: поза Серхио теперь напряжённее, дыхание прерывистое, а лоб покрыт испариной из-за резкого повышения температуры. 

Он что-то невнятно бормочет, инстинктивно стягивая с себя душащее одеяло:

\- Андреас, нет.. Не надо, брат. Останься со мной... Андреас.


	4. Fever (Лихорадка)

Охваченный жаром, мечущийся в беспамятстве на протяжении всей ночи, Серхио то и дело норовит подняться и куда-то пойти. Вынуждая тем самым Ракель часами напролёт дежурить подле него, чтобы успевать вовремя пресекать каждую бессознательную попытку приподняться с кровати. Менять компрессы - один за одним. Кажется, что они буквально за минуты иссыхают на пышущем жаром лбу. Шептать слова утешения, когда речь его - каждый раз исполненная воспоминаний о брате, приобретает связность и становится не похожей более на нескончаемый поток бреда замутнённого лихорадкой рассудка. 

Жаропонижающие и противовоспалительные - все, что ей удается отыскать в аптечке, идут в ход на пару с антибиотиками широкого спектра, что, благо, завалялись в семейной аптечке двух полицейских. К счастью, жаропонижающую суспензию, что она обычно с боем заставляла принять Паулу, Серхио в таком состоянии проглатывает даже не замечая её вкуса на растрескавшихся губах. С таблетками же приходится куда сложнее. 

Ракель не много известно о последствиях бесконтрольного смешивания такого количества препаратов - на занятиях по оказанию первой помощи пострадавшему до этой стадии лечения они попросту не доходили. Детальный же поиск информации в интернете может быть чреват проблемами в будущем, и потому она старается не увлекаться, поддаваясь губительной панике раньше времени, а следует его сбивчивым инструкциям, данным во время манипуляций с раной, да подсказкам здравого смысла. 

При смене пропитанных раствором хлоргексидина салфеток во время перевязок, что Ракель старается делать даже чаще, чем требуется, не преминуя каждый раз использовать момент, когда Серхио более менее удерживается на грани сознания, она отмечает, что в области ранения наблюдается выраженный отёк. Однако не ясно, связано ли это с их неловким оперативным вмешательством или в ране начинаются воспалительные изменения. Насколько она запомнила из объяснений Серхио, чаще всего нагноение раны происходит на 5-8-е сутки после операции, а потому пока ещё слишком рано переживать по этому вопросу. Но Ракель не хочет рисковать, и вряд ли хоть какая-то из лучших больниц мира могла бы поспорить с ней в тщательности ухода в эти первые, самые сложные сутки.

К утру следующего дня, измотанная беспрерывным бдением подле Серхио и явно переборщившая с кофе, она чувствует себя взвинченной и слишком возбуждённой, и потому предпочитает временно передать заботу о нём в руки матери, что тихо появляется на пороге комнаты с первыми лучами солнца. Однако, чем бы ни занималась на протяжении дня, что Ракель проводит хаотично перемещаясь между гаражом, компьютером и ванной, подготавливаясь на случай возможного обыска в доме, она то и дело оказывается на краешке кровати, мягко касаясь ладонью лба Серхио в надежде однажды почувствовать, что даже без повторного принятия лекарств жар больше не возвращается. 

Мариви на это лишь каждый раз тихонько улыбается, ускользая за пределы спальни. Используя эти краткие моменты передышки для собственных нужд - если Ракель в чём-то заподозрят и полицейские заявятся сюда, то Альберто явно первым укажет на каждый возможный угол, где можно было бы укрыть человека. Приметит каждый их неловкий жест или невпопад заданный вопрос. Им обеим нужно подготовиться к этому. 

И если дела с самочувствием Серхио медленно, но верно становятся лучше, то обстановка вокруг накаляется с каждым часом.

Как Ракель и подозревала, когда новость об отставке главного инспектора вслед за информацией о её отстранении просачивается в прессу, журналисты пёстрой, беспринципной толпой, жаждущей сенсации, которая может таиться за её уходом, окружают их дом. Оглушают воплями, слепят вспышками камер - стоит лишь кому-то из них выглянуть за плотно задёрнутые с ночи шторы. 

Несколько раз, незаметно выглянув из окон верхнего этажа, она замечает знакомые силуэты в униформе в толпе. Это не может быть простым совпадением. И нет предела счастью Ракель, что машина, забирающая мусор - с явными доказательствами её пособничества Серхио, появляется строго по расписанию рано утром и увозит всё прочь ещё до начала этого безумия. 

Связываться с Альберто в её состоянии не самая лучшая идея, однако Ракель не может удержаться от навязчивого желания услышать голос дочери, что, кажется, не была в её объятиях уже целую вечность. Однако все попытки дозвониться ему оканчиваются короткими гудками сброшенного вызова, что невольно порождает слёзы на воспалённых глазах. Чёртов мерзавец! 

Ракель не знает руководствуется Альберто при этом лишь личной неприязнью и желанием проучить её или же всё куда сложнее, и она уже стала крошечным винтиком в механизме расследования побега Профессора - один вариант другого не лучше. 

На экране телевизора, что включен фоном в каждой комнате с самого утра, сегодня новая главная тема обсуждений - Профессор, ставший жертвой перестрелки внутри банды грабителей, может быть ещё в Мадриде. А может быть и мёртв. Не понять какая из возможных теорий, построенных на показаниях немногочисленных свидетелей да пары снимков железного ящика в порту, пол которого забрызган кровью, нравится общественности больше. 

Натыкаясь взглядом на карусель кадров с места перестрелки Ракель чувствует дурноту да всё нарастающую волну ярости внутри, и с каждым разом ей всё сложнее усилием воли заставлять себя не выключать этот чёртов бездушный ящик на стене. Не разбивать вдребезги. 

Человеческая жизнь в подобных обстоятельствах не волнует никого. Одни жаждят убедиться, что Профессор уже мёртв. Что значительно увеличит их шансы поймать ублюдков с деньгами, которые отнюдь не отличаются его умом, в какой бы точке мира те сейчас ни находились. Другие делают ставки на сроки его поимки - азартно, восторженно - с пеной на губах спорят о собственных шансах заработать денег на этом ловком подонке, обыгравшем систему. Которого затравливают сейчас с тем же методичным равнодушие, что и раненного зверя на загонной охоте.

Всё это выводит её из и без того шаткого равновесия, и на какой-то миг Ракель сожалеет о том, что в её доме нет боксёрской груши, примеченной в одном из ангаров Серхио. Сейчас она пригодилась бы ей как никогда кстати для сброса напряжения. Но лучшее, на что она может рассчитывать при сложившихся обстоятельствах, это пара-тройка сигарет, которые Ракель раскуривает - одну за другой, прямиком в гостиной, тяжелым взглядом буравя экран при очередном выпуске новостей. Город оцеплен, на улице утроено количество патрулей. И если власти продолжат в том же духе, то вскоре все её коллеги станут уставшими, раздражёнными и злыми, как собаки, из-за слишком большого количества часов переработки. 

Весь этот день они с Мариви поочередно меняют Серхио повязки, обтирают влажными полотенцами и продолжают накачивать лекарствами, перечень и порядок приёма которых он несколько корректирует, в очередной раз приходя в себя в достаточной степени. О себе же Ракель задумывается мало и только стараниями матери умудряется урывками между делами съесть хоть что-то, не особо разбираясь в содержимом тарелки. О сне же или отдыхе и вовсе не может быть и речи. 

Когда день минует и за окном темнеет, репортёры, наконец, покидают вытоптанные лужайки соседей - до следующего утра. И Ракель уступает роль дозорного матери, переставая в свою очередь каждую секунду вслушиваться в шелест шин за окном, страшась услышать приближения машин своих бывших коллег слишком рано. 

Игнорируя со вчерашнего дня комнату Паулы, осторожно ложится на кровать рядом с Серхио. Что, кажется, на этот раз просто спит, обессиленно откинувшись на подушках. 

Не в силах отвести взгляда от его изможденного лица, от растрескавшихся губ, сжатых в болезненную линию, Ракель с отвращением к самой себе вспоминает те минуты, когда искренне желала Серхио зла - стремилась причинить как можно больше боли своими едкими словами. В отместку за подлый удар в спину, всю ту боль, что ей довелось испытать из-за его предательства... 

Кажется, с того момента прошло не более нескольких суток, но сколь же радикально изменились её желания и чаяния в отношении этого человека! 

\- Всё будет хорошо, любовь моя. Я обещаю. Только выкарабкайся. 

Придвинувшись как можно ближе, она мягко опускает ладонь ему на грудь и прикрывает глаза. По лицу её, лишённые ненужных свидетелей, медленно текут слёзы, которым словно бы нет конца этой ночью. 

Однако, как бы она не противилась, удерживаясь в сознании на остатках кофеина в крови, адреналине и чистом упрямстве, в конце-концов усталость побеждает. И Ракель, неудобно, неловко скрючившись на чужой половине кровати погружается в беспокойный сон, не отнимая ладони от его груди, словно отслеживая каждый удар сердца нервно вздрагивающими во сне пальцами... 

В сознание её приводит мерный шелест воды по стеклу. Сбегая зигзагами крупные капли дождя застилают обзор и в узкой прорези окна между неплотно задёрнутых штор с трудом можно различить свинцово-хмурое небо. В комнате резко пахнет сыростью и мокрой зеленью, но створка окна уже плотно закрыта. Очевидно, её мать навещала их совсем недавно. 

Едва ли отдохнувшая толком после стольких бессонных ночей, с гудящей головой, Ракель сейчас не может вспомнить точно просыпалась ли хоть раз за ночь. Как не может и сообразить, заходила ли ещё за эти часы Мариви, чтобы проверить и сменить повязки Серхио. Но мутный призрак воспоминания о том, как та гладит её по волосам, убеждая поспать ещё немного - в этот раз она справится и одна, маячит где-то на задворках сознания. 

Просыпаясь в достаточной мере Ракель первым делом бросает обеспокоенный, расфокусированный взгляд на часы - наступает утро. Чёрт возьми, она проспала непозволительно долго! 

Вздрогнув, Ракель переводит глаза на Серхио и непонимающе моргает пару раз. Только сейчас осознавая, что её ладонь больше не покоится на его груди, перетянутой свежими бинтами, словно индикатор, а находится в чужой руке, что едва ощутимо ласкает её пальцы. 

По прояснившемуся, посветлевшему взгляду Серхио, что смотрит на неё с задумчивой, блуждающей улыбкой, в которой столько непередаваемой нежности и печали, что у неё перехватывает дыхание, Ракель понимает, что он бодрствует уже какое-то время, оберегая её сон. 

Невольно смутившись она сокращает расстояние между ними, на мгновение ускользая от его взгляда, переворачивающего всё внутри. Осторожно касается губами здорового плеча, попутно радуясь тому, что кожа, отдающая солью, больше не пышет жаром. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Разбитым и обессиленным, но жаждущим жить.

\- Отличное сочетание, - хмыкает она, пытаясь придать своему голосу хотя бы оттенок бодрости. - Но ты порядком меня напугал. Может теперь уже стоит принять обезболивающее? 

\- Нет, всё в порядке. Я выдержу - это хорошая боль. Доказательство, что я всё ещё жив.

Ракель, глядя на его осунувшееся, зеленеющее при малейшем неосторожном движении лицо, явно не разделяет этих взглядов на происходящее, о чём и намеревается сообщить без обидняков. Однако, перехватив взгляд Серхио, в котором с момента её пробуждения всё сильнее проявляется опасение и какая-то напряжённая тревожность, поспешно меняет тактику. 

\- Что такое, Серхио? 

\- Ты всё ещё рада?

Не поняв сути вопроса, она вопросительно изгибает брови, попутно осторожно приподнимаясь и касаясь второй рукой, занемевшей от долгого сна в неудобном положении, его щеки. 

\- Чему, Серхио? 

\- Что я рядом?..

Помимо озвученного в его слова вложено ещё многое, на сей раз это не сложно уловить в напряжённой тишине повисшей паузы. Рада ли она теперь, что он рядом, несмотря на всю ложь ранее? На все проблемы и риски, что это влечёт за собой? На ту цену, что ей уже пришлось за это заплатить? Пусть на всё это её толкает любовь, но рада ли она _ей_ при подобных обстоятельствах? Рада ли ему?.. 

Пальцы Ракель на мгновение замирают, но после вновь продолжают ласкать его лицо. Узнавая собственные слова, порывисто высказанные в этой же комнате чуть ранее, она выдаёт ответ скупо и просто, но Серхио сознаёт, что едва ли слышал что-либо прекраснее в своей жизни.

\- Да.

На протяжении всего времени, что его бьёт лихорадка, он находится на грани сознания, витая между событиями настоящего и прошлого. Не в состоянии контролировать ни собственные мысли, ни эмоции, ни порывы. Он отчаянно мечется между самыми тяжёлыми воспоминаниями, всё глубже и глубже затягиваемый в пёстрый кошмар, исполненный кровоточащих ран его прошлого. Зовёт поочередно то Андреаса, то отца, то Ракель... И лишь она единственная ему отвечает, какой бы ни был час. 

Её тихий, хриплый голос раз за разом помогает Серхио отделять бред от реальности, фокусироваться не на колющем комке воспоминаний, разрывающем грудь изнутри, а на сладостном тепле, что волнами расходится от места прикосновение к коже её маленькой ладошки, стремящейся удержать его на постели. Даже если в этот момент она не утешает, а отчитывает его - словно малое дитя, не способное выполнить элементарнейшую просьбу, повторённую в десятый раз подряд. 

Он не чувствовал физической боли, когда Ракель, словно заведённая, ежечасно обрабатывала рану и меняла его повязки, которые при каждом неконтролируемом резком движении напитывались кровью или сукровицей. Только бесконечную давящую усталость да желание погрузиться в тьму забытья, что, как назло, приходило лишь на очень короткий срок. 

Однако сейчас, глядя в потемневшие от усталости и нервного напряжения глаза, Серхио не может чувствовать ничего кроме неё: за каждую новую морщинку, проступившую за эти часы на лице Ракель; за каждую царапину, примеченную на коже; за каждый вопрос в прошлом, брошенный сквозь слёзы в надежде на отрицательный ответ, когда она была так переполнена отвращением и ненавистью к нему, воспользовавшемуся её доверие самым страшным образом. Ничего, кроме боли и.. жгучего стыда. 

И потому лишь отрешённо качает головой, страшась довериться ощущению счастья, что от её ответа обжигающей волной разливается внутри. Неспеша обводит большим пальцем очертание синяка на тонком запястье. 

Не в силах облечь в слова то, что творится у него на сердце, Серхио пытается сказать хоть что-то связное, прежде чем добавит ей ещё один повод для беспокойства этим утром. 

\- Ты самая удивительная женщина на свете, знаешь? 

\- Серхио, - она с облегчением смеётся, хороня на мгновение лицо, чтобы он не заметил её дрожащих губ, в изгибе его плеча, - мы и это уже проходили. 

\- Я помню.

Он осторожно опускает голову, утыкаясь подбородком в её затылок, и прикрывает глаза, просто наслаждаясь мгновением. 

Ракель знает, что сегодня её ждёт ещё сотня дел, которыми бы стоило заняться уже давным давно. Но все они становятся тем, что легко может подождать - если нужно вечность, несмотря на всю свою кажущуюся неотложность, стоит лишь ему нерешительно спросить: 

\- Ты побудешь ещё со мной?

\- Конечно. Я прямо здесь и никуда не уйду.

\- Спасибо. Расскажешь тогда о том, что успела придумать?

Ракель хмыкает ему в плечо, не в силах удержать улыбки. Что бы ни было, как бы он себя ни чувствовал, Профессор всё-таки успевает заметить следы её приготовлений... Интересно, что это было: следы клея в волосах или порезы на пальцах? 

\- Конечно. Но не раньше, чем ты расскажешь мне, наконец, как тебя подстрелили? Полиция ведь нашла пустой ангар.

Серхио кривится и тяжело переглатывает, когда плечо пронзает резкой болью из-за рефлекторной попытки поправить на переносице очки, которых нет, пострадавшей рукой. Коротко выдыхает, силясь удержать стон:

\- Токио. 

Приподняв лицо, Ракель выразительно выгибает брови, с трудом удерживаясь от незамедлительной реакции на очередное его проявление нервозности, явно ожидая более детальных пояснений. Но Серхио молчит какое-то время, восстанавливая в памяти картину событий последних дней и подбирая слова. 

\- Всё началось из-за Берлина. То, что он был моим братом и я это скрывал, перечеркнуло все мною же установленные правила, и когда команда узнала об этом, то, после всего пережитого, среагировала слишком .. эмоционально. А после свою роль сыграли ещё и слова Хельсинки, что слишком многое услышал от родственников в ангаре.

\- Слова о?..

\- Тебе. Боюсь, что в какой-то момент, погружённый в своё горе, я упустил из виду, что они прошли точку невозврата, убедившись в моём предательстве, и вместо того, чтобы успокоить Токио, невовремя огрызнулся... Так что, по сути, это была простая самозащита, пусть и в её фирменном стиле. 

\- К чёрту любые оправдания в адрес Токио! У этой женщины, что, совсем нет мозгов?! 

В одно мгновение на лице Ракель отражаются, сменяя друг друга, недоумение, испуг, тревога и неприкрытый гнев, который она с трудом подавляет. Умолкая на полслове она отстраняется от Серхио, силясь справиться с ураганом эмоций, бушующих внутри. 

\- Но почему ты всё же не ушёл вместе с ними? Такая рана не была бы помехой, при должном и своевременно уходе она точно не смертельна.

\- Портовая охрана услышала выстрел и нужно было, чтобы кто-то увёл их за собой. И быстро. Иначе капитан, что должен был вывезти нас на первом судне из Мадрида, вышел бы в море один. И смерть моего брата ради плана, что всё равно закончился провалом, стала бы совершенно напрасной.

\- И ты решил разобраться со всем сам? Один?

\- Да. В тот момент это казалось разумным - охранники бы предсказуемее среагировали на одинокого парня в крови и с пистолетом, чем на членов банды грабителей-миллиардеров, что столько дней мелькали по национальному ТВ. Нейтрализовать же их, пока остальные садились в лодку, не составило труда, даже с раненной рукой - адреналина в крови было в достаточном количестве, чтобы игнорировать боль. 

\- Ты сумасшедший. Все вы, ты знаешь?

Серхио лишь горько хмыкает, поджимая губы в ответ на эту ремарку, и буравя взглядом стену напротив. Стараясь по привычке эмоционально отстраниться, пока не сможет совладать с чувствами, что порождают внутри него эти расспросы. Не скажешь же прямо, не выглядя при этом полным идиотом, вновь напрашивающимся на пощёчину, что мысль о невозможности так сразу оставить её в прошлом - за тысячи миль, также поспособствовала выбору этого решения. Серхио прекрасно сознаёт, что слова его прозвучали бы жестоко и глупо, не смотря на свою беззащитную искренность. Он не знает когда и как правильно говорить о любви и её проявлениях, не ощущая ничего подобного никогда прежде, но почему-то уверен, что сейчас точно не лучший момент. И потому поспешно переводит тему. 

\- Ты выглядишь очень уставшей. Что-то случилось, пока я был не в себе? Я что-то наговорил?.. 

\- Ты был не особенно многословен, не волнуйся, - Ракель запинается, не до конца уверенная, стоит ли поднимать эту тему сейчас, когда он ещё слишком слаб и не стабилен эмоционально, но всё-таки продолжает, раз уж Серхио сам упомянул о Берлине ранее. - И в основном говорил о своём брате. Мне правда жаль, что всё для него закончилось именно так, Серхио. 

\- Я знаю. Андреас .. он был единственным близким человеком в моей жизни. Единственным, ради чего стоило бы жить. И, знаешь.. я ведь всё слышал, - он вдруг закашливается, давясь резко подступающими к горлу слезами напополам с горьким смехом, прорывающимся сквозь выстраиваемый им заслон. Рывком приподнимается, выпуская её руку из захвата и напрочь игнорируя вспышку боли в плече, пулемётной очередью выдавая откровения, что так долго копились в нём. - Я слушал в прямом эфире как расстреливают моего брата, который лишь хотел дать нам возможность уйти, чтобы мой чёртов план не полетел ко всем чертям окончательно! Просто слушал. И ничего не предпринял. 

\- Серхио...

\- И я знаю, что по твоему мнению он заслужил это. Все так думают. Но и я не меньше.

\- Серхио.

\- Нет. Послушай. Это я, я решил воплощать в жизнь _этот_ план, я всё устроил. Вся ответственность только на мне. И было бы лучше - было бы справедливо, если бы я оказался на его месте.

\- Серхио! Нет. Не говори, даже не думай подобным образом.

Ракель решительно опускает руки ему на щёки, вынуждая смотреть на неё, не отводя слезящихся глаз.

\- Это не так, и ты сам прекрасно знаешь это. Иначе бы ты пришел не сюда, а сдался. Или позволил бы себе истечь кровью где-то на задворках Мадрида. Но ты выбрал другой путь, потому что знаешь, что Берлин поступил так в первую очередь ради тебя, а не твоего плана. И что он не был единственным. Больше нет. Ведь ты же знаешь, что был прав - я тоже это чувствую. Так сильно, что порой это грозит сокрушить меня. Но я тоже это чувствую - я влюбилась в тебя, Серхио. И мы выкарабкаемся из этого - вместе. В тебе же сейчас говорит боль и слабость, и это нормально. Я лишь прошу не поддаваться им, потому что завтра будет легче. Я обещаю.

Однако Серхио смотрит на неё, словно не видя, и Ракель предпринимает единственное, что приходит в голову, чтобы вернуть его из той ямы, что он сейчас активно роет в собственной голове. 

Полностью сократив расстояние между ними касается своими губами его пересохших, растрескавшихся губ, что совсем не отвечают на её ласку.


	5. Decision (Решение)

Серхио мало что знает о женщинах. Вернее, о том, _что_ руководит их поступками. Хоть и прекрасно знаком с механизмом "как". 

Логические цепочки, расчёты, аргументы рассудка - всё, казалось, теряет для них значимость, стоит лишь чувствам выйти на арену. И потому он каждый раз мучительно долго и тщательно подбирает доводы и в целом слова, пытаясь в такие моменты правильно представить им то, что рождается в его разуме. Всегда слишком рациональном и не слишком отягчённом терзаниями о чём-то незримом, не поддающемся просчёту. 

Даже во время своих заверений в доме в Толедо он действует по плану во взаимодействии с Ракель: пусть и не идеальному - небрежному, собранному на скорую руку в дороге; и всё же с тщательным подбором почти каждого слова и действия. Таким образом, что всё имеет смысл или цель: потянуть время, прощупать почву, убедиться в правоте анализа её личности - сильных и слабых сторон. 

Открываясь, он стремится не просто сбросить с души тяжесть груза предыдущих дней лжи, как уверяет Ракель - вполне искренне, впрочем. Но и старается подвести её к тому состоянию, когда эмоции захлестнут. Перевесят. Заставив рациональную часть мозга даже у натренированного полицейского переговорщика отключиться, чтобы ей было легче принять его сторону - постигнув приведённые им впоследствии доводы не посредством долгого рационального анализа (столь страстно желаемое, растягиваемое им прежде время резко становится враждебным и опасным); а на совсем ином уровне. 

На тот момент это не единственный, но самый подходящий для них шанс на спасение. И Серхио без лишних терзаний пользуется этим, увидев нужные предпосылки в её поведении, находясь в гармонии с собственной совестью за счёт знания того лишь факта, что при всей этой манипуляции с его губ ни слетело ни одного слова лжи. Действуя максимально осторожно в сложившихся условиях, так, чтобы более ничего не усугубило ситуацию, ничего больше не навредило ... плану.

Он всегда знает что, как и почему делает. Всегда. 

Но не сегодня. 

Впервые отдавшись на волю собственных чувств и эмоций, как часто увещевал его в прошлом Андреас, а не руководствуясь разумом, что слишком замутнён из-за лекарств и физической боли, Серхио постепенно понимает, что теперь сам он находится на той стороне, правила игры которой ему совершенно не понятны. И его счастье, что рядом нет подобного манипулирующего ублюдка, и плевать на все теоретически благие намеренья, коими вымощена дорога прямиком в ад. Где ему самое место. 

Проснувшись потерянным и обессиленным он по-началу совершенно не может понять, где находится. Пока не узнаёт запаха её волос, тепла её кожи - Ракель тесно прижимается к нему из-за утренней прохлады, тянущей от приоткрытого окна. Её правая ладонь на его груди: невесомая, напряжённая, едва заметно подрагивает при каждом его неосторожном движении - отгоняя прочь все сомнения и беспокойство. _Что бы ни было - он в безопасности._ Всё остальное прояснится после. 

Мягко укутав её в стянутое с себя покрывало, Серхио какое-то время затаив дыхание любуется чертами лица Ракель, что так и манят коснуться её исполненной томления лаской. Но он не хочет её будить, и потому лишь прогоняет в памяти картины дней их непродолжительного, но такого судьбоносного знакомства. Пока щемящая нежность в груди ни сменяется совсем иным чувством. И взгляд под призмой пришедшего к нему днём ранее откровения на каждый из поступков в прошлом не убеждает Серхио в том, что больше он не решится сделать этого. Наверное, уже никогда. 

Ни раз в жизни его пытались унизить, говоря, что Серхио недостоин кого-то или чего-то. Что в большинстве случаев не порождало в нём даже раздражения: настолько несведущи о его истинном я, мотивах или целях изысканий были эти люди. И впервые он ощутил всю тяжесть и боль этого обвинения лишь этим затяжным серым утром. Ведь тем человеком, что, обличая, упрекал его в недостойности этой женщины, был он сам. 

Что он сделал, чтобы заслужить Ракель? Что делает сейчас? Он в безопасности рядом с Ракель, но что на счёт неё?.. 

На пару с признанием ответственности за её разрушенную жизнь к Серхио приходит и понимание, что он, по сути, ничего ни сделал ради неё. Даже не собирался. И если в первое своё озарение в этой комнате он пытался придумать как избавиться от наваждения чувств к женщине, с которой у него не могло быть ничего настоящего. То сейчас в нём всё разрастается осознание того, что всё, что делал он в последние дни было не просто недопустимым - преступным по отношению к Ракель. Вынудить её, итак находящуюся под подозрением, укрывать его, играя на её обещании и чувствах. Содействовать в побеге из страны, рискуя не парой, а уже десятками лет приговора в общей сложности. Ради чего? 

Что хорошего, важного он сделал для неё за это время? Решил не использовать для давления при переговорах историю домашнего насилия или старый роман с её коллегой, не убивать её мать? Нанести минимальный ущерб из возможного? Поступают ли так с тем, кого действительно любят? Тем, кто принимает тебя с раскрытыми нараспашку объятиями и сердцем на пороге своего дома - в который раз. 

Серхио мог бы придумать себе оправдание; увидеть то, чего нет в поступках прошлого. Представить всё через призму заботы не о себе или своём плане в кои-то веки. Мог бы... Но никогда не опустится до этого. 

Так что ещё он может сделать сейчас? Как помочь ей выпутаться из того, что он уже сотворил? Сдаться самому? Убедить Ракель сдать его, представив необходимые доказательства собственной невиновности? Даже вечность за решеткой в его представлении сейчас не сравнится с той болью, что испытает Ракель, когда её жизнь окончательно рухнет в пропасть. Да вот только она вряд ли пойдёт на это, если он не разыграет свой последний козырь, что предпочёл бы похоронить вместе с собой... 

Что ещё? Обречь на жизнь вечного беглеца, уехав лишь втроем на райский остров, что он ей обещал? Вариант куда более реалистичный и практичный в его понимании. И вместе с тем - полнейший абсурд. Безумие. Нелепость. Паула никогда не станет той ценой, что Ракель готова будет заплатить за собственную свободу или счастье. Даже если разлука их будет длиной в несколько месяцев, при лучшем раскладе. 

Когда дождь усиливается, в комнату осторожно просачивается Мариви. С отработанной годами сноровкой убаюкивает едва проснувшуюся дочь. В молчаливом соглашении неторопливо меняет его повязки и обрабатывает раны: даже старые синяки не обделены её вниманием и воистину материнской заботой; улыбаясь мягко, понимающе. Лучисто. Ведь сегодня Серхио в первый раз не прячет от неё глаз и не стекленеет от неясной неловкости, возникшей словно из ниоткуда, как говорят её стикеры. Пока он, сжав зубы, может думать лишь об одном: вот женщина, которую я чуть не убил. Которую я хотел убить. Был готов, повернись события лишь чуть иначе... И не отводит воспалённых, полных стыда глаз, чёрно-красных в серости утра, словно тлеющие угли. 

После ухода Мариви он пытается восстановить в памяти с безжалостной честностью моменты, когда думал о том, как сможет минимизировать нанесенный Ракель вред. Думал ли вообще?.. Ответ не утешителен: лишь мельком, мимоходом - когда-нибудь потом. Нелицеприятная картина собственного эгоизма разворачивается перед Серхио во всей красе - болезненно, совсем не в привычном ракурсе. 

На что обрекает он обрекает женщину, которую любит?.. Как ни взгляни, если для него в этом ограблении Ракель стала спасательным кругом, то он был для неё лишь камнем на шее. Ведь за все эти дни он ни разу не подумал о том, какие последствия ждут её после завершения ограбления. Как она справится с ними один на один. Даже после того, как услышал ту страшную дрожь в её голосе, когда Ракель спрашивала его о сливе информации об обмене детей-заложников и цене этого для неё... 

Воспоминание об этом сводит внутренности мучительным спазмом и Серхио со стоном прикрывает глаза. Он знает, что должен отстраниться - отдалиться от неё, и не только физически. Потому что так будет правильно, что бы он не решил делать дальше. Вот только рука, что должна помочь ему мягко высвободиться из её полуобъятия, которое Ракель возобновляет, едва лишь он снова ложится рядом, лишь крепче прижимает её ладонь к своей груди. 

То ли из-за своей слабости, то ли из-за лихорадки, то ли из-за новизны тех чувств, что треплют душу подобно торнадо, даже мысль о том, чтобы отказаться от Ракель кажется Серхио невыносимой. Чем-то физически невозможным, словно удалить часть себя. Важную часть. Жизненно необходимую теперь.

Ведь только с ней он чувствует гармонию слияния всех своих сущностей, триединство. 

У каждого человека множество личин, что он показывает применительно к ситуации: коп, психолог, сосед, попутчик. Жена или мать. Дочь или друг. В каждой ипостаси являясь отличным в чём-то и всё же в общей сути оставаясь собой. В отличии от него, живущего по обыкновению при строгом разделении: Серхио, Профессор, а теперь ещё и Сальва... Что, неожиданно для него самого, сливаются воедино под её измученным, растревоженным взглядом, пока Ракель удерживает его от неосторожного движения во время операции, оставляя возможным в эти минуты существования лишь его "я". Незамутнённого ничем лишним или наносным. Незащищённого бронею, но более чем защищённого любовью другого человека. И быть таковым оказывается не только страшно, но и приятно, не смотря на всю испытываемую боль... 

Но именно это его я, что всё сильнее с каждым часом, хочет быть лучше. Быть тем человеком, что будет чувствовать себя достойным. 

Теперь Серхио знает, что этому уже не стать реальностью. И, всё же, медленно, смакуя ощущения, проводит пальцами по обнажённому плечу Ракель - в последний раз. Не отрывая замутнённого взгляда от её профиля отдаётся на волю грёз. Каждой частичкой кожи он ощущает жаркий, раскалённый солнцем песок под их телами, что резко контрастирует с прохладой воды, игриво омывающей прибоем их ноги. Впервые ни звуки, ни ощущение побережья не раздражают, ведь переливчатый смех Ракель и её улыбка так идеально вписываются в окружающий их пейзаж. И Серхио улыбается рассеянно, едва заметно, пока не перехватывает её перепуганный, сонный взгляд... 

Ракель улыбается в реальности и внутри него словно проворачивают раскалённый шест с шипами. Она болеет за него, готовая стереть Токио с лица земли за один лишь этот глупый выстрел, и улыбка сама собой рождается на губах. Говорит о его брате, о его потере. Без презрения или упрёка, с искренним, чисто человеческим сожалением, и Серхио едва может удержать слёзы, умудряясь отыскать эгоизм даже в собственной боли: порождённой не столько смертью Андреаса как таковой, а тем фактом, что он оставил _его_ в полном одиночестве на этом свете... 

Но как отступить сейчас, когда уйти из дома Ракель, из её жизни уже, кажется, слишком поздно? Слишком сложно. Слишком больно - не только для него. 

_Это не так, иначе бы ты пришел не сюда. Я влюбилась в тебя, Серхио. И мы выкарабкаемся из этого - вместе. Я обещаю..._

Растерянный и обезоруженный - игрок не на своём поле, сокрушённый легкостью её признания и силой воздействия этого на него, Серхио может лишь молчать, впитывая каждое слово, каждый жест, даже не подозревая, что тем самым лишь сбивает Ракель с толку ещё сильнее. 

Когда она отстраняется от него, едва сдерживающегося, чтобы не нарушить данное себе обещание, ответив на её поцелуй, глаза Ракель полны боли. И он в первый раз за утро смотрит на неё, а не сквозь. Невольным, непреднамеренным жестом захватывая тонкое запястье, удерживая её подле себя со всё нарастающей силой - словно ещё секунда и Ракель убежит или растает в воздухе, будто мираж грёз о Палаване. Потерянный. Бредящий. Не готовый ни исправить ситуацию, ни объяснить её ей.

Но, к его удивлению, намерения Ракель совершенно противоположны. Сжав переносицу, она тяжело выдыхает и пробует снова. 

\- Послушай, Серхио. Я знаю, что ты через многое прошел. И могу только представить ту боль, что ты испытываешь - случись что-то с Мартой, даже после всего, что накопилось между нами, я не знаю как бы выживала. Особенно в первые дни. Но сейчас ты очень нужен мне. Как человек, который вызвался быть моим телохранителем в очках. Как Профессор, который придумал и провернул всё это безумие без единой жертвы.

Он всё ещё хмурится, но больше не избегает смотреть ей в глаза, и Ракель продолжает, сглатывая на пару со слюной неуместную вспышку раздражения. Она не знает как много всего он передумал за те минуты, пока она мирно спала рядом, и к каким выводам пришёл. Но что-то подсказывает, что если она узнает ответ, то он ей явно не понравится. И потому, едва ли не впервые в жизни, просит о помощи, выставляя свою уязвимость и зависимость напоказ. 

\- Из-за этого дела я потеряла свою репутацию. Работу. Каждый день понемногу я теряю свою мать и даже боюсь подумать о том, что с ней происходит на самом деле. И, ещё чуть-чуть, и я окончательно потеряю свою дочь. И после этого ниже упасть уже не будет возможным... И потому ты нужен мне не меньше, чем я тебе сейчас. Я прошу тебя быть сильным ради нас обоих, хоть и знаю, что это не справедливо по отношению к тебе. Но, Серхио, любовь - это не красивые слова или жесты при случае. Это тот выбор, те решения, что мы принимаем раз за разом. Действия, что мы совершаем изо дня в день, как бы ни было больно порой. Снова и снова. И это то, что мне правда нужно видеть от тебя сейчас. Пожалуйста. 

Ракель не может, да и не хочет, сейчас улыбаться: ни ободряюще, ни просяще. Всё равно не выйдет без фальши - слишком сильно дрожат губы. И потому лишь накрывает его руку своей ладонью, как некогда в Ханое. От этого легчайшего прикосновения перехватывает дыхание, у них обоих. И Серхио, что на протяжении всей тирады неотрывно смотрит ей в глаза, на миг ощущает тепло лучей тропического солнца и морскую соль, стягивающую кожу.


	6. Search (Обыск)

Следуя многолетней привычке Серхио предпочёл бы удержать всё, что творится у него на уме, в пределах собственной головы. Выстроить план, отыскав источник и решение проблемы в одиночку. 

Но этим утром он далёк от привычного контролируемого состояния настолько, насколько был лишь дважды в своей жизни: в крепком захвате Андреаса, что всем своим весом давит на него, отчаянно стремящегося вскочить с больничной койки. Позабыв и про опутывающие его измождённое тело провода капельниц и строжайший запрет врачей, лишь бы разбить враз ставший ненавистным крошечный больничный телевизор; изничтожить людей, равнодушно зачитывающих такие несправедливые вещи с мерцающего экрана. Да в руках Найроби и Хельсинки, удерживающих его, изо всех сил рвущегося в рушащийся туннель, стальной хваткой людей, которым всё ещё есть что терять. 

И пусть смерть на сей раз не сверкает ему в лицо своим надменным оскалом, ощущение надвигающейся потери такое же неотвратимое, как и в те проклятые секунды, когда голос Андреса в динамике рации отдавал последний приказ. Но кто сказал, что искупление будет стоить дёшево? Да и он уже принял решение. 

Ракель, застывшая напротив, напряжена в подборе вариантов того, что с ним происходит. Похожа на оголённый нерв. На саму себя, что так жаждала противоположных ответов в холодной серости дома в Толедо. Однако в этом случае что правда, что ложь одинаково приведут к неутешительному концу. И, как бы ни было больно, отмолчаться попросту не выйдет, он итак уже заметно ухудшил ситуацию своим затянувшимся молчанием. 

И Серхио кратко, дозированно, и всё же безостановочно вываливает на неё все те откровения, что, по его мнению, делают его последним человеком, что Ракель хотела бы видеть в своём доме, своей постели. Под своей защитой. 

Каждое слово - будто свинцовый шарик добавляемый на чашу весов, и он сам не замечает как всё ниже склоняет голову, уходя от взгляда её подёрнутых слезами глаз. Пока между ними не остаётся ничего, кроме единственного секрета, что, он надеется, не придётся озвучить никогда. 

Пауза тянется бесконечно долго: череду секунд пока Ракель переводит дыхание. Пока дрожь на её губах сменяется едва заметной кривой улыбкой. Пока руки привычным движением забирают волосы, разметавшиеся по плечам, в пучок на затылке, едва держащийся благодаря изгрызенному фломастеру с тумбочки. 

Кто бы сказал ей пару дней назад, что придётся отговаривать сдаться того самого преступника, что она столь активно преследовала всю эту неделю; того, что сам явился на порог её дома в поисках убежища - Ракель бы рассмеялась тому в лицо. Однако сейчас это именно то, что она собирается сделать. Ведь если Серхио уверен в том, что его заключение будет тем, что окажется её спасением, то у Ракель на этот счёт совершенно иное мнение.

От мягкого прикосновения её мокрых пальцев к его коже Серхио вздрагивает, как от удара. Вскидывает на неё полные стыда глаза, явно желая покончить со всем этим как можно скорее. Вот только во взгляде Ракель нет и намёка на гнев или разочарование. Лишь затаённая застарелая боль, в самой глубине глаз. 

Её пальцы утешающе гладят его запястье, когда Ракель выдаёт, улыбаясь измученно, но искренне:

\- Ты такой глупый, Серхио. Такой безнадёжный идиот, несмотря на всю свою гениальность... 

Однако закончить мысль она не успевает - от резкой мелодии радио телефона на прикроватной тумбочке они оба непроизвольно вздрагивают и быстро переглядываются, не ожидая от взаимодействия с внешним миром ничего хорошего. Узнав номер на экране, Ракель бессознательно, едва ли не рефлекторно морщится, подтверждая соединение быстрым нажатием кнопки. 

\- Анхель, что случилось? Почему ты звонишь на домашний? 

\- Он у тебя, Ракель? - вместо приветствия выдаёт Рубио, тяжело дыша в трубку. 

\- Кто он, Анхель? О чём ты вообще?

\- О, будь добра, Ракель, не разыгрывай со мной этот номер. Я знаю, что ты умнее, помнишь? Профессор, Сальва или как там его, он скрывается у тебя?

\- Ты серьёзно спрашиваешь об этом? Анхель, не оскорбляй меня, даже если накачан препаратами сверх меры! 

Однако он явно не ведётся на наигранное возмущение и, судя по тону, теряется остатки терпения, что пытался сохранить.

\- Боже, Ракель! Просто ответь на чёртов вопрос!

\- Нет. Он не у меня, - Ракель усиливает хватку на руке Серхио сама того не замечая, но продолжает врать с поразительной убедительностью. - И, даже если бы я действительно была замешана в этом ограблении, как все вокруг считают, то Профессор уж точно не был бы так глуп, чтобы искать укрытия в моём доме. Боже, Анхель! Да и какого чёрта ты опять занимаешь этим делом, когда должен быть дома и восстанавливаться? Завязывай уже с этим! Если Мари-Кармен узнает, то.. .

\- Да, да.. Я всё это знаю, Ракель, - непривычно отмахивается от неё напарник, и продолжает, непроизвольно понижая голос. - Я только что был в участке на допросе по твоему делу. И, Ракель, они планируют прийти к тебе с обыском, я видел как к капитану поступили необходимые бумаги. _Сегодня_. Поэтому я очень надеюсь, что его _и правда_ нет в твоём доме. _Ты понимаешь?_ Потому что руководить им, ввиду особых обстоятельств, планирует..

\- Альберто. Ну кто же ещё.

\- Да. И мне жаль, Ракель, если я разбередил рану. Я .. просто беспокоюсь о тебе. Вот и всё. Как твой друг. Ракель?..

\- Да, я тут, Анхель, - неподдельный тяжёлый вздох срывается с её губ, пока глаза панически мечутся по комнате, подмечая важные детали. - Прости, что сорвалась на тебя. И я правда ценю что ты сейчас сделал. Но это дело действительно последнее, о чём я хочу слышать. 

\- Я понимаю. Так он правда не объявлялся?

\- Нет. И я не думаю, что сделает это в будущем.

\- Хорошо. Это чертовски правильно с его стороны, что бы он ни испытывал к тебе. 

Она горько хмыкает и Анхель вновь поспешно извиняется, но сейчас все эти расшаркивания её мало волнуют и Ракель спешно завершает разговор под первым пришедшим на ум предлогом. 

Когда она отрывается от телефона, то они выдают практически в унисон:

\- Полиция близко.

\- Они могут быть уже на подходе. Особенно, если специально дали Анхелю увидеть бумаги, чтобы спровоцировать нас. Чёртовы ублюдки! - Ракель бегло осматривает рану Серхио, и понимается на ноги, побуждая и его к действию. - Но сейчас не об этом - тебя необходимо спрятать. И как можно скорее. Наш прежний разговор мы закончим позже. Но, на всякий случай: что бы ты там не надумал себе, сдаваться полиции в моём доме точно неприемлемый вариант!

\- Безусловно, - сухо выдает он, жестом раздражения поправляя очки и оглядываясь по сторонам. - Моя одежда?

\- Я избавилась от неё. Сейчас выдам тебе замену, - и, замечая неприязнь, промелькнувшую на его лице, с невольной усмешкой поясняет, не переставая рыться в шкафу: Старые вещи моего отца, не Альберто. От этого мерзавца ничего не осталось в моём доме. Ты сможешь сам добраться до ванной? Мама! 

\- Не знаю, должен. Спрячь аптечку. И.. твоя мать, Ракель...

\- Имеешь в виду стикеры? - не удивляется она, протягивая заранее отобранные вещи, пока Серхио осторожно поднимается с кровати, используя для опоры одну руку, и проверяет сможет ли удержаться на ногах без посторонней помощи. Головокружение сегодня значительно меньше. - Об этом мы позаботимся.

Какое-то время их внешне притихший дом похож на растревоженный муравейник, в котором кипит активная жизнь, не приметная постороннему взгляду. Однако, даже не смотря на предупреждение Анхеля, они едва успевают завершить с подготовкой, когда краткий визг сирены, вероятно, включенной кем-то из новичков по ошибке, оповещает о прибытии полиции. 

Ракель знает, что бывшие коллеги злы на неё по многим причинам, и потому обыск не будет лёгким. Не будет быстрым, хоть им предстоит отыскать на просторах не такого уж большого здания человека, а не крошечный пакетик с героином. 

Их с матерью, как и ожидалось, разделяют, оставляя Мариви в привычном окружении спальни, в то время как Ракель наблюдает за царящим безумием с кухни, без нужды потягивая кофе, что, вскоре, едва ли не вытесняет кровь из вен. 

Подчинённые Альберто, что уже который месяц находятся под двойным давлением из-за расследования жалобы, переворачивая её дом вверх дном выглядят хмуро, но не пристыженно. За исключением, разве что, Пилар, старающейся не задерживаться в одной комнате с Ракель дольше, чем на пару минут. В то время как сам Викунья явно злорадствует, едко комментируя ту или иную смущающую Ракель находку, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего мрачного удовлетворения тем, как обернулось для неё это дело. 

День неуклонно клонится к обеду: минута за минутой, час за часом. Гараж и сад, все комнаты и даже заваленный хламом чердак, больше похожий на заготовку, чем на окончательно оформившееся помещение, тщательно осмотрены. Когда, порождая проклятия на её губах, Альберто запускает процедуру по второму кругу, припоминая ещё несколько мест, где можно было бы спрятать человека - его знания на сей раз её проклятье. 

\- Ладно. Пилар, осмотрите ещё раз шкафы в спальнях - может заметите какое-то несоответствие. Потом ванны с ультрафиолетом. А я повторно осмотрю гараж. 

Суарес, что тенью слоняется из комнаты в комнату, прислушиваясь, будто гончая на охоте, не противится, кивком подтверждая распоряжение Альберто для своих людей, хоть сам явно не рад задерживаться здесь под испепеляющим взглядом Ракель дольше, чем это действительно необходимо.

\- Издеваетесь? Вы, оба? Что на счёт так обожаемого тобой протокола, а, Суарес? Вы ничего не нашли и не найдёте здесь, в сотый раз повторяю, так что убирайтесь ко всем чертям! Я по горло сыта вашими рожами. 

\- Протокол не запрещает перепроверки, инспектор.

\- Боишься, что мы найдём его следы, а, дорогая? - хмыкает Альберто, отдирая от холодильника один из стикеров, напоминающих о расписании учёбы Паулы. - Ведь мы найдём, не сомневайся. А вот это тебе больше не понадобится, не утруждайся запоминать. 

До этой минуты он игнорировал все её вопросы о дочери, все претензии по поводу невозможности дозвониться и узнать как у Паулы дела, и сейчас Ракель побелевшими пальцами вцепляется в столешницу, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не высказать всё, что думает об Альберто. Позабыв на миг и про спрятанную стопку стикеров, шуршащую, кажется, на всю Испанию, при каждом неосторожном движении в кармане брюк. И про чёткие указания как вести себя, что не так давно сама раздавала всем обитателям дома, когда на пороге кухни объявляется смущённый новичок.

\- Успехи, Антонио?

\- Ээ.. нет. Простите. Ваша мать, инс... сеньора...

\- Что с ней? 

\- Что ещё? 

\- Она покинула комнату, где ей велено было находиться, заперлась в ванной.

Суарес и Альберто переглядываются, и, оттеснив даже не скрывающую неподдельного испуга Ракель с дороги, будто предмет мебели, выходят из кухни, дослушивая доклад парня на ходу.

\- Стойте!

Гневные крики Ракель, несущиеся в спину, явно лишь подзуживают их. Особенно Альберто, шествующего по знакомому коридору с усмешкой победителя. 

Однако, когда замок неожиданно поддаётся слишком легко, и дверь широко распахивается, он замирает на пороге в нерешительности, явно сбитый с толку. 

\- Что происходит, Альберто? Что ты делаешь дома так поздно? 

Мариви, удивлённая и смущенная ситуацией, переводит растерянный взгляд с полицейского на полицейского. Стряхивает крошечные капли с пальцев, сидя на краю ванны в одном лишь банном халате. За секунду до этого она, судя по всему, проверяла температуру воды, на поверхности которой начинает постепенно вздыматься пена, заполняя пространство комнаты стойким цветочным ароматом.

\- Это что ты здесь делаешь, Мариви? - раздражённо выплёвывает Альберто, делая несколько шагов вперёд и впиваясь в воду таким взглядом, словно под прозрачной толщей просто обязано показаться проклятое лицо Профессора, и он заметит его, стоит лишь приглядеться получше.

\- Принимаю ванну. Думаю, это очевидно, дорогой.

\- Какую, к черту, ванну?! Я же велел оставаться в комнате!

\- Когда?

На лице Мариви проступает всё большая растерянность. Она что-то невнятно бормочет про девичью память, пока не вмешивается Ракель.

\- Ничего страшного, мама. У Альберто просто не задался день, вот почему он грубит. Не обращай внимания, мы оставим тебя. Но не закрывай двери, хорошо, как мы и договаривались?

\- Конечно, милая! И, всё-таки, как неудобно вышло... 

Суарес и криминалисты, привлечённые шумом, уже при беглом осмотре убедившись, что на столь маленьком пространстве просто невозможно кого-то спрятать, неспеша возвращаются на свои места. Что позволяет, наконец, разгневанной Ракель протиснуться внутрь ванной комнаты и силой вытолкать бывшего мужа за дверь. 

Хоть Ракель и кипит от едва сдерживаемого гнева, голос её при обращении к матери полон мягкости и мёда. Чего явно нельзя сказать о её обращении к Альберто, которого, словно поменявшись ролями, в этот раз она изо всех сил пригвождает спиной к стене, едва лишь они отдаляются от дверей, за которыми через пару минут раздаются характерные всплески.

\- Чёртов ты ублюдок, Альберто! Никогда так не говори с моей матерью. Никогда! Ты перепугал её.

\- Скажи спасибо, что я не арестовал её за попытку помешать обыску!

\- Какую ещё попытку, ты в своем уме?! Она просто хотела принять ванну, как зафиксировано в её распорядке дня.

\- Не смотря на дом, полный полицейских? Ты за идиотов нас держишь, Ракель?

Сорвавшись из-за неоправдавшегося преждевременного ликования и смущенных, едва ли не осуждающих взглядов парочки оставшихся копов, Альберто изо всех сил стискивает повреждённое запястье Ракель и грубо встряхивает её, привычно отталкивая от себя, словно тряпичную куклу. Не обращая внимания ни на болезненно морщащуюся Пилар, что поднялась на второй этаж вслед за ними, ни на Суареса, что убеждает его не глупить, опустив руку на плечо: 

\- Альберто. Хватит!

\- Отпусти меня!

Они с Ракель скрещивают полные ярости взгляды, когда в дело вмешивается Суарес. От увиденного он явно испытывает дискомфорт и спешит оттеснить Мурильо, пока положение дел не осложнилось ещё сильнее, только сейчас вспоминая о запретительном приказе и накладываемом им ограничениях, что отнюдь не аннулируются необходимостью провести обыск. Да и просто думать о том, что в обвинениях Ракель в адрес бывшего мужа была хоть толика правды в сложившихся обстоятельствах не очень-то приятно.

\- Мурильо, ты можешь объяснить, что это было?

Ракель, растирая ноющие запястья, какое-то время лишь хмурится и молчит. Она не знает, что здесь произошло в её отсутствие, но у неё есть только один козырь, чтобы выставить произошедшее в нужном свете. Вот только она предпочла бы не использовать его так. Однако, Суарес, не дающий времени на поиск иного ответа, не оставляет ей выбора.

\- Ну?

\- Она просто не помнила, что вы здесь. Большинство криминалистов, закончив осмотр, спустились на первый этаж и она, вероятно, просто забыла..

\- Что? Это ещё что за чушь?

Словно услышав какую-то плоскую шутку Альберто кривится и Ракель на мгновение прикрывает глаза, болезненно морщась.

\- Заткнись уже, Альберто. Я сыт вашей семейкой по горло. Как это возможно, Мурильо? 

\- Я не знаю точно что это, но она больна. С недавних пор симптомы только усилились. Она теряется во времени, путается в событиях настоящего и прошлого. Соблюдает распорядок дня только благодаря стикерам с заметками.. Можете заглянуть в шкаф в её комнате и убедиться сами.

\- То есть, она тронулась умом?

\- Нет! Это может быть склероз, или Альцгеймер, я не знаю. Я ещё не успела отвести её к врачу со всем этим дурдомом.

По тому как бывшие коллеги переглядываются и жалостливо косятся в её сторону, Ракель понимает, что они весьма близки к тому, чтобы поверить ей. Все, кроме Альберто. Которого убеждает лишь пачка стикеров, что вскоре выносит Пилар, о чём-то тихо перешептываясь с Суаресом.

\- Ладно, Мурильо. Мы не будем трогать её, чтобы не усложнять ситуацию. Но у двери до нашего ухода останется охрана, чтобы она не вздумала куда-то ещё забрести. Это понятно?

\- Да. Спасибо .. Суарес, - Ракель наступает себе на горло, чтобы выдавить это крошечное слово, но он отмахивается от неё, словно от надоедливой мухи. 

Однако негромкая команда свернуть поиски как можно скорее, если у них нет ничего стоящего, райским гимном отдаётся в ушах Ракель по мере удаления группы. В то время как Альберто, пробегаясь по ней взглядом, полным отвращения, помещает переданные Пилар стикеры в пакет для улик.

\- Ты ещё более отвратительная мать, чем я думал. Все эти дни моя дочь проводила с полоумной старухой, пока ты развлекалась по ангарам с этим уродом. А что если бы что-то случилось?

\- Ничего бы не случилось! Моя мать не допустила бы этого.

\- Ну, конечно. Посмотрим, как на это взглянут в суде за опеку.

Он резко шагает вперёд, сталкиваясь плечами, и мрачно покидает коридор вслед за остальными. Оставляя Ракель дрожащей, обессиленно наваливающейся спиной на стену, на глазах у одного из новичков.

Однако, не смотря на отсутствие желания затягивать процесс обыска до бесконечности, окончательно они покидают её дом лишь к двум часам по полудню. Оставляя Ракель измотанной и угнетенной, как эмоционально, так и физически. Словно противостояние каждой последующей нападке Альберто стоит ей всех возможных сил. 

Когда последняя полицейская машина скрывается с глаз, Ракель медленно заходит в дом. Методично запирает двери на все замки. Плотно зашторивает окна. После чего сломя голову взлетает на второй этаж, напрочь позабыв о возможности свернуть себе шею при падении на крутой лестнице. 

Вместе с Мариви, что всё это время напряжённо сидит на кровати в комнате Паулы, бросается в сторону собственной спальни.

Когда им удается сдвинуть в сторону защитный экран, закрывающий пространство под ванной, отнюдь не съёмный и имеющий значительный вес за счёт слоёв клея и керамической плитки, украшающей основу из гипсокартона, Ракель напряжённо выдыхает, боясь даже представить чего стоил ему этот затянувшийся обыск:

\- Серхио! Как ты?

По началу в узком тёмном пространстве не раздаётся ни звука и сердце Ракель сводит болезненным спазмом. Однако уже в следующую секунду Серхио что-то сдавленно бормочет и протягивает ей руку, перепачканную кровью и почему-то в мокрой насквозь рубашке, липнущей к коже.


	7. Last morning (Последнее утро)

Кожа под его пальцами подобна бархату и Серхио не может задавить в себе желания касаться её пока может: секунда за секундой. Неторопливыми, мягкими, едва заметными кольцевыми узорами, вычерчиваемыми кончиками пальцев. Так, чтобы не отрываться от идеального изгиба спины ни на мгновение. Так, чтобы ни в коем случае не разбудить её раньше времени. 

Ракель, беспредельно уставшая - весь вечер и ночь она вновь с маниакальным постоянством меняла на ране повязки с пропиткой, чтобы избежать воспаления из-за попадания воды, теперь крепко спит на его груди. Тепло её дыхания овевает кожу, растрепавшиеся волосы игриво щекочут лицо каждый раз, когда он склоняется к её макушке, втягивая в лёгкие исходящий от них цветочный аромат. Под подушечками его пальцев гипнотическая текстура мягкого бархата. Даже в тех местах, где идеальная поверхность иссечена шрамами, пристыженно сглаженными временем. 

Недоступными, неприметными для невооружённого взгляда. Неопределимыми наощупь в интимной суете нетерпеливых касаний жарких ночей. Кричаще открытыми его пристальному взгляду, пока всё, что он может, не владея собственным сведённым хаотичными судорогами телом, это наблюдать. Заново открывая сантиметр за сантиметром для себя её тело... 

Многочасовое пребывание в неподвижном, стиснутом со всех сторон положении даётся Серхио немалой ценой. Даже с учётом того, что длина этой проклятой ванны, изначально выбранной не с заботой о Ракель, а лишь с расчётом на удобство куда более высокого Альберто, значительно больше полутора метров; а высота ножек, в нарушение всех строительных норм, на несколько сантиметров выше допустимого. 

Боль, что, по-началу, донимает лишь его небрежно заштопанное плечо, со временем распространяется на всё тело, замершее в неподвижности. Неуклонно нарастающая, пульсирующая. Вскоре - нестерпимо режущая. Приходящая настолько сильными волнами, что даже в условиях постоянного жёсткого самоконтроля он не может сдержать редких стонов. Заставляющих его сердце ещё хаотичнее биться в груди от приступов страха быть обнаруженным - на их всеобщую погибель. 

Его счастье, что слух уставших за бессонную ночь непрерывного патрулирования полицейских притуплен, а все рецепторы Мариви обострены до предела. Что меньшее, что её волнует, так это мнение окружающих или возможность собственного ареста. 

Преодолевая звон в ушах, что долго не стихает даже после того, как вода перестаёт гулко бить о металлическую поверхность днища, Серхио напряжённо и слишком громко интересуется, непроизвольным движением болезненно стискивая в захвате протянутую маленькую ладошку: 

\- Они что-то заподозрили? Оставили наблюдение?

\- Нет. Если не считать толпу журналистов-соглядатаев за окном, то, вероятно, ещё несколько человек расположилось у всех соседей. Хотя вряд ли те потерпят их присутствия на долг...

Ракель, кривится от боли, но даже не думает отнять руки. И прерывается на полуслове лишь когда Серхио вдруг издаёт протяжный, какой-то нечеловеческий утробный стон. От малейшей попытки сдвинуться с места его тело начинает выворачивать, пронзать волнами огня из-за миллиардов крошечных иголок, пронизывающих, кажется, каждую мышцу и нерв.

\- Серхио...

В ответ он лишь что-то нечленораздельно мычит, замирая неподвижно. До побеления смеживает веки и стискивает зубы, пока Ракель другой рукой обхватывает его голову, успокаивая и утешая одновременно.

\- Всё это потом! И не нужно спешить, - поспешно вклинивается Мариви, на автомате бросая пару полотенец на пол, чтобы уменьшить поток мыльной розоватой воды, которая начинает сочиться вслед за ним из-под ванны. - Мы тебя вытащим. Просто дыши пока. Просто дыши. 

Судя по всему, в какой то момент Серхио неудачно дёрнул ногой, сведённой судорогой, и повредил сливную арматуру. Отчего вода из перелива: спускать ванну Мариви не стала в надежде, что толща воды поможет загасить гулкое эхо пространства из стали и бетона; частично залила его убежище, не выйдя наружу из новообразовавшихся за последние дни щелей только за счёт одежды, поглотившей большую её часть. 

Они с дочерью действуют дружно, отточено: отодвигают ещё дальше защитный экран, стараясь не повредить конструкцию, что может ещё сослужить им службу; осторожно вытягивают его из узкого пространства, ловко подсунув под спину те самые влажные полотенца; не тратя лишнего времени разрывают рубашку, поспешно добираясь до повязок на ране. Словно много лет работающие бок-о-бок напарники. Что однозначно вызвало бы улыбку на губах, если бы он только мог рискнуть разжать накрепко сцепленные челюсти. 

Когда Ракель оставляет их ненадолго, отлучаясь за аптечкой и свежими полотенцами, Серхио с усилием заставляет себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на Мариви.

\- Знаете, это была отличная идея с полной ванной. Вы молодец. 

\- Спасибо. Хотя я с трудом удержалась, чтобы не вылить в воду все ароматические средства, что у нас есть, - нервно прыскает она, без нужды теребя в дрожащих пальцах остатки его рубашки. - Боялась, что они в какой-то момент они привлекут собак, которые учуют кровь.

\- Это было маловероятно, по протоколу собак не используют в рамках обычного обыска домов. Но идея и правда отличная. Спасибо, Мариви. _За всё._ Я .. виноват ..

\- Ш-ш-ш, Серхио. Не надо, чтобы там ни было - сейчас это лишнее. Давай, сначала поставим тебя на ноги, а потом уже будет мериться грехами, что скажешь? 

\- Идея на миллиард, мама, - хмыкает Ракель, бесшумно опускаясь на колени подле них с руками, полными полезного груза, - Сначала мы поставим тебя на ноги, Серхио... 

Солнце постепенно восходит, пробиваясь игривыми лучами сквозь щели штор. Окрашивает розоватыми тонами комнату, сглаживает мягким свечением все встреченные на пути шероховатости. 

На бархатистой коже, покрывающейся мурашками под неспешным блужданием его пальцев, рассеяна целая карта боли: отметины, рубцы и шрамы. Разнообразных форм и размеров, что, подобно россыпи родинок, украшают её гибкое тело. Увидев их, услышав отрывками историю каждого - лишь раз, мимоходом, лишь бы отвести его внимание в тот момент от физической боли, Серхио теперь сможет перечислить их все по памяти, в который бы час его не разбудили. 

Отметина полумесяцем на шее сзади: Альберто слишком сильно рванул на себя подаренную коллегами на день рождения цепочку с невинной побрякушкой, выясняя скрытый мотив, которого не было, для этого жеста. Сглаженный косой шрам на плече: стекло от бокала, брошенного в стену в непосредственной близости от её лица, прошлось вскользь по тонкой коже, когда она решила надеть слишком откровенное платье для рождественской вечеринки вне дома. Выпуклый рубец на правом бедре, последствие удара об острый край стола при падении в результате грубого толчка - Паула слишком долго плакала из-за режущихся зубов, когда Альберто вернулся домой после слишком долгой рабочей смены... 

Вода в его волосах - на коже приятно тёплая, постепенно расслабляющая пульсирующие от судорог мышцы, но не слишком горячая, чтобы не навредить излишне ранению. И, кажется, что Серхио готов провести так всю оставшуюся жизнь: под этими ласковыми струями, что вторят массажным движениям рук Ракель, мягко растирающим каждую часть его тела, пока он сидит на складном табурете посреди душевой кабины, обессиленно привалившись спиной к заволоченной белёсым налётом капель и пара стенке. 

Когда он, наконец, может стоять самостоятельно, позволяя восстановиться кровообращению в ногах, и притягивает Ракель к себе не для того, чтобы использовать в качестве опоры, она осторожно, но послушно приникает к его груди. Мягко опуская голову на противоположную сторону от раны, что плотно обмотана поверх свежих бинтов и пластыря несколькими слоями пищевой плёнки. На ресницах её, когда Серхио в первый раз мягко проводит ладонью вдоль позвоночника, искрятся крошечные капли: не то проступившие слёзы облегчения, не то брызги беспрестанно льющейся на них сверху воды. 

Каждое его прикосновение слабый отголосок её движений ранее: мягко стирает часть боли, тяжести, сковывающей неприступной броней. Осторожное, нежное. Благоговейное. Словно в этот миг он касается не уже знакомого до каждой впадинки тела любимой женщины, а чего-то хрупкого и невесомого - крыльев бабочки, трепещущей в огромных огрубелых руках.

В их прикосновениях в этот день нет ничего сексуального, однако он не может припомнить, чтобы когда-либо близость с кем-то была более интимной. Более глубокой и правильной. С головой погружающей во все те эмоции, наличия которых он в себе даже не подозревал... 

Пока Ракель постепенно просыпается, постанывая и неловко потягиваясь, Серхио молчит. Уютно, мягко. Ненапряжённо. Задумчиво и чуть отрешённо крутит в ноющей руке очки привычным жестом. 

Утыкается губами в растрёпанную макушку, когда она касается его плеча губами - жестом, поразительно быстро ставшим привычным. Пока Ракель не просыпается достаточно, чтобы заметить торопливо исписанного какими-то данными блокнота, приткнутого у него под подушкой. 

\- Что это?

\- И вам доброе утро, инспектор. Моё плечо, как вы радушно поинтересовались, практически в порядке, дополнительная перевязка пока не требуется. А ваша мать самоотверженно готовит завтрак с самого утра и даже умудрилась угостить кофе пару-тройку несчастных операторов под окном. 

\- Что за?! Серхио...

Усмехнувшись выражению её лица в ответ на неоценённую шутку, Серхио неторопливо поясняет: 

\- Адреса серверов, где ты сможешь найти копии записей ваших разговоров в палатке, что велись через жучок у Анхеля. Нашей.. беседы.. в доме в Толедо: я не успел, к счастью, демонтировать всё оборудование, установленное для слежки за командой криминалистов, а ваши спецы его пока ещё не нашли. Оригиналы большей части этого уже у Прието, я не стал ничего удалять с компьютеров в ангаре. Но, если он решит свалить всю вину за провал операции на тебя, то ты сможешь использовать их сама, чтобы защититься. Хотя бы для того, чтобы уйти из полиции не в наручниках на скамью подсудимых, а на заслуженный отдых на установленных тобой условиях. Может, даже на пенсию раньше срока? 

\- Чёрт возьми, Серхио... Ты каждое утро планируешь выбивать меня из колеи своей непредсказуемостью? - Потирая глаза, кривится Ракель. Мимоходом поправляет задравшийся топ и шорты, усаживаясь в позе полулотоса на постели с блокнотом в руках. И, не смотря на отсутствие комичности в ситуации и полное непонимание того, что происходит, спросонья, всё-таки не может удержаться от смешка. - Для пенсии же слишком рано. Я не так стара, как могло показаться!

\- Я не это имел ввиду! - Серхио сбивается на мгновение, теряя уверенность Профессора и забавно нервным движением водружает очки на переносицу, пока не понимает по её глазам, что Ракель тоже пытается шутить. - Скажи, что день работы со мной можно считать за года два работы. Как при службе в горячих точках. 

После, видя, что она вновь собирается что-то добавить с усмешкой, Серхио поспешно продолжает, переводя разговор в более серьёзное и болезненное русло, пока они не слишком отвлеклись от намеченной линии разговора: 

\- И используй учительницу Паулы, Ракель. Её записи в дневнике против Альберто. Не думаю, что она была единственной, кого смутили его приставания, и это отличное начало. И, да, это не поможет тебе доказать домашнее насилие, но кто знает к чему приведёт, когда ты начнёшь копать глубже? Даже, если сейчас тебе кажется, что это слишком грязно... 

\- Серхио.

\- Нет, Ракель, послушай. Я обещал когда-то быть твоим защитником. И это не пустой звук для меня - я действительно хочу им быть. Даже после всего этого безумия. _Особенно после всего этого!_ Потому, пожалуйста, просто сделай так, как говорю. Я чувствую, что нащупал правильную ниточку. И, прости, конечно, но тут лучше довериться мне, ведь ты совершенно не умеешь постоять за себя... 

Ракель хмыкает возмущённо и раздражённо, отчего-то чувствуя не умиротворение из-за этого подтверждения его чувств, о котором она сама же и просила чуть ранее, а ощетиненность. Из-за упоминания вскользь прошлых лживых встреч? Из-за немного покровительственного тона, что он использует, подобно её коллегам? Из-за грёбаной правдивой колкости его слов? 

Ракель тяжело выдыхает и на мгновение отворачивается, уходя от его пристального взгляда. Спорить с тем, что Серхио прав не имеет смысла. Как бы она ни была упряма или сердита на его подачу, нельзя не признать очевидную истину. Кроме того, на сегодняшний день у них остались и иные до конца не прояснённые вопросы. Более насущные. И Ракель, совладав с собою, откладывает блокнот на тумбочку, мимоходом кивая ему в знак понимания и .. благодарности. 

После чего, чтобы окончательно перенастроиться, вооружается используемым им ранее карандашом, привычным движением забирая в пучок рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы. Что, к её удивлению, слишком привлекает внимание Серхио, порождая лёгкую ухмылку на губах. Делая рассеянный прежде взгляд более цепким, словно он складывает паззл в голове, изучая создаваемые ею образ. Вспоминает.

\- Что?

\- Твои волосы? Ты делала это каждый раз, когда мы вели переговоры?

\- Забирала их? Да. Это мой способ сосредоточиться и отрешиться от всего, кроме разговора, что мне предстоит.

Серхио кивает и неожиданно широко улыбается.

\- Я ... не знал. Я запомню. Тебе это подходит.

Ракель слегка улыбается в ответ, не позволяя отвлечь себя.

\- Ты много ещё чего не знаешь обо мне, равно, как и я о тебе. Но, хотелось бы думать, что это лишь пока. Серхио, я не знаю, что нашло на тебя вчера, и нам нужно с этим разобраться. Я не собираюсь уверять тебя, что ты святой или рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. Боже упаси! Ты причинил мне немало боли, доставил уйму проблем, но.. Ты же снова и разбудил меня, как бы я не сопротивлялась этому чувству. Влюбиться в тебя: это странно, это пугающе и это прекрасно. И это то, за что я искренне благодарна этому ограблению. И я не хочу, чтобы всё это заканчивалось, толком даже не начавшись, каким бы риском ни были наши отношения. Я готова рискнуть.

Когда Ракель делает паузу, переводя дыхание, Серхио явно хочет вклиниться в её тираду, но она останавливает его лёгким взмахом руки. После чего придвигается ближе, чтобы он ощутил себя комфортнее, видя, что обстановка между ними не изменилась, о чём бы они не говорили. 

\- Если взглянуть со стороны, то мы с тобой оба, словно сломанные куклы, выброшенные на помойку этим миром. И мы действительно понимаем друг друга, что делает нас ещё ближе. А эту необъяснимую связь между нами - крепче. И то, что ты сделал сегодня, эти записи и данные. Спасибо, что выполнил мою просьбу и показал, что я действительно важна для тебя. Но для того, чтобы двигаться дальше, _мне нужно_ быть уверенной в том, что ты планируешь дальше в отношении себя. Ты всё ещё хочешь сдаться из-за своих грехов?

\- Нет. Это была глупая идея затуманенного разума. 

\- Ты уверен? 

\- Да. Как ты говорила - это ничего не исправит. За решёткой я ничего не исправлю. Всё, что я могу сделать, нужно делать, оставаясь на свободе. 

Дотянувшись, он бережно вынимает карандаш из её волос, позволяя им рассыпаться по плечам непослушным каскадом. Однако в его глазах, не отводимых от её, пока Серхио заключает в мягкий плен ладоней её руки, нет улыбки, которую она так надеется отыскать. 

Это больно произносить вслух, тем больнее, чем темнее становятся её глаза. Но, начав это ранее, он знает, что не имеет права остановиться теперь: 

\- Все мои душевные метания, попытка держаться подальше как физически, так и эмоционально в последние дни.. Это было беспомощным, глупым, но самым искренним проявлением того, что я люблю тебя, Ракель. Всем своим сердцем. Тебя первую и единственную. И именно потому, как бы я сильно не желал этого, ты не пойдёшь со мной. Я не обреку тебя на жизнь вечно преследуемого изгоя вне закона. На грязных танкерах, под пулями, неделями, а то и месяцами без связи с близкими... И ты не будешь и дальше содействовать моему побегу - за утро я детально продумал план без твоего участия и запустил его. Ни моя свобода, ни моя жизнь не стоят твоей. Не стоят жизни Мариви. Не стоят Паулы. И ты не хуже меня знаешь, что так будет правильно. Всегда знала... Даже если сейчас больше всего на свете тебе хочется вновь наставить на меня пистолет. 

Сверкая взглядом, Ракель поспешно отнимает руки и тяжело дышит, словно от ещё одного удара. Серхио знает, что она сильна и не нуждается в его защите, как не нуждается в банальном утешении. Не нуждается в его жертве, даже если она - правильное решение. 

Также, как знает, что для принятия ситуации не только разумом ей нужна последняя правда, что он должен ей дать.


	8. Разные пути

Входная дверь с размаху ударяется о косяк, щёлкает язычком замка, но даже её грохоту не удаётся перекрыть гула толпы репортёров, по прежнему осаждающих их дом даже после всего того, что она им дала. Как же это всё надоело! Как же всё это слишком теперь.

Ракель глухо стонет и на ходу стягивает с плеч пиджак, чтобы небрежно отбросить его на диван вместе с папкой бумаг, вновь официально закрепляющей за ней единоличную опеку над Паулой до суда. По въевшейся многолетней привычке тянется рукой к значку и кобуре на боку, чье место, как и следовало ожидать, пустует. Уже тоже, казалось бы, привычно. 

И всё-таки она болезненно кривится и едва успевает согнать неприятное выражение с лица, когда слышит приближающийся голос матери. 

\- Ракель, милая, ты вернулась. Ну как всё прошло?

Взволнованная Мариви поспешно спускается по лестнице, настороженно присматриваясь к лицу дочери. Судя по её сумрачности хороших новостей ожидать не приходится.

\- Отлично, мама. Просто великолепно! Я, наконец, распрощалась с миром этих самодовольных ублюдков со значками. Лучшее решение за последние месяцы. Да что там - годы!

\- Что, Ракель? О чём ты говоришь?

Однако получить объяснения на десятки вопросов, роящихся в голове, в эту же минуту ей не суждено. Настойчивый стук в дверь прерывает их на полуслове, и Мариви направляется к двери, что-то тихо бормоча себе под нос в ответ источающей яд Ракель.

\- Мама, оставь. Пусть все катятся к черту! Все!

При виде Рубио, что нерешительно переминается с ноги на ногу на пороге, на губах пожилой женщины невольно расцветает приветливая улыбка. 

\- Анхель! 

\- Добрый вечер, Мариви. Могу я войти?

\- Конечно, конечно дорогой. Мы тебе всегда рады.

\- Я бы не был столь категоричен, - невесело хмыкает инспектор, косясь на Ракель, что явно не выражает восторга по поводу его прихода. 

Скорее уж как раз наоборот: по её напряженной спине, обращенной к нему, легко догадаться, что он один из тех людей, с которыми ей сейчас меньше всего хотелось бы говорить. 

Мариви, безошибочно уловив повисшее в воздухе напряжение, тактично удаляется, возвращаясь в комнату Паулы, что готовит к возвращению внучки уже второй день подряд. 

\- Ракель.

\- Что ты забыл здесь, Анхель? Тебе нельзя общаться со мной, пока не будет официально объявлено о моём увольнении и не завершится расследование твоего собственного дела. 

\- Да к чёрту всё! К чёрту их всех, Ракель. Ты действительно уволилась?

\- Да.

\- Да и всё?.. Так просто? После всех этих лет каторжного труда плечом к плечу?! 

\- А чего ты ждёшь от меня, Анхель, - моментально вскидывается Ракель, пронзая его яростным взглядом.

Всепожирающее пламя, порождённое последним обменом пустыми обвинениями с Прието, прежде чем тот подписал все необходимые бумаги под давлением комиссара, всё ещё внутри неё. Прямиком под поверхностью мнимого презрительного безразличия, что она старательно выставляет на показ на людях. И Анхель радуется лишь тому, что Ракель, вероятно, по-прежнему, мысленно отделяет его от всех прочих коллег, раз не таит искренних эмоций в его присутствии. 

\- Жарких разъяснений отчего да почему? Прослушать всё это дерьмо ты запросто можешь в записи, запроси нужные пленки в отделе. Если, конечно, тебя восстановят в должности. А сейчас убирайся, я смертельно устала.

Анхель невольно морщится: получать тычки от Ракель всегда вдвое больнее, чем от кого-либо ещё, даже если это лишь подтверждает их особую близость. Бестолково бормочет, силясь подойти ближе. Возможно, белое полотнище бинтов на его голове напомнит ей о его вкладе, о его верности. О том, как многим он рискнул в этом деле... ради неё. Ведь так же?.. 

\- Ракель, я тебе не враг. Пожалуйста. Я просто пришёл поговорить. Как твой друг. 

Но все его попытки тщетны. И, кажется, попросту остаются полностью незамеченными ею. 

\- А я не хочу говорить, Анхель. Совершенно. Я устала от этих бесконечных разговоров, - тут же отрезает Ракель, тяжело опускаясь на самый краю дивана и пряча лицо в ладонях. - От допросов. Устала, что со мной обращаются как с дерьмом, после всего, что я сделала для полиции. После всех этих лет. Боже, за последние две недели я спала от силы по несколько часов в день. Меня скручивали, заковывали в наручники и бросали в фургон бывшие подчинённые; шантажировали безопасностью собственного ребенка бывшие коллеги. Перерывали мой дом вверх дном не единожды. И то и дело сталкивали нос к носу с бывшим мужем, от одного имени которого меня выворачивает наизнанку. Не говоря уж о том, что единственный за много лет парень, которому я доверилась, подвесил меня на цепях к потолку. Тебе не кажется, что этого достаточно, чтобы желать лишь одного - чтобы все, абсолютно все в этой стране просто оставили меня в покое? В том числе и ты.

\- Но, Ракель. 

\- Нет. Ничего не хочу слышать: ни про будущее, ни про дружбу, ни про Серседилью, ни про тебя, меня или Кармен-Миранду. Просто заткнись и убирайся к чёрту, Анхель. Это и для твоего блага тоже. 

Не слушая больше его блеющих возражений, она стремительно отходит к лестнице, спеша укрыться в тишине своей комнаты. 

\- Уходя, захлопни дверь... 

Дверь автофургона, уже третьего за последние несколько суток, с грохотом закрывается, погружая Серхио в спасительный полумрак. Идентичный тому, что в первый раз поглощает его, едва способного нормально дышать. После того, как Серхио: впервые за долгие годы идеально выбритый при помощи Мариви, скрывающий подслеповато щурящиеся без очков глаза за козырьком кепки да массивной телекамерой, без излишней поспешности вместе с товарищем отделяется от пёстрой, шумной толпы довольных журналистов. Которые один за другим вываливаются из дома Ракель: перевозбуждённые, ещё более шумные и развязные, чем обычно, из-за поданного ею великолепного рабочего материала, полного откровений и неоднозначных заявлений из первых уст, и разбредаются по фургонам телестудий, таких же, как используют для вывоза Серхио и его люди. 

Манила и группа вооружённых сербов, что будут сопровождать их до следующей точки, о чём-то едва слышно переговариваются пару минут, прежде чем занять свои места, перетягивая из рук в руки потрёпанную дорожную карту Португалии. Серхио мало интересует о чём, пока он не слышит знакомых имён или названий. 

В тишине фургона его живот издаёт поразительно громкое урчание, напоминая о том, что за время их побега он едва ли хоть раз поел толком. Но аппетита нет совершенно и Серхио с необъяснимым раздражением и отвращением отталкивает от себя сэндвич в шуршащей упаковке, подсунутый Манилой на последней заправке, который пробуждает в нём эту неуместную физиологическую реакцию. 

Отлетев к противоположной стене фургона сэндвич ударяется о тёмное полированное дерево одного из пары гробов. Нижнего. Пока совершенного пустого. Обитого поверх слоя основного сукна на обоих днищах тканью вантаблэк на случай проверки на дороге. 

Перед глазами мелькают мутные блеклые разводы да серебристые мушки и Серхио, опираясь спиной на дрожащую стену фургона (Манила заводит мотор и они отнюдь не плавно трогаются с места), вскоре покорно роняет голову на сложенные руки. Если он попробует сопротивляться измождению чуть дольше, то попросту потеряет сознание. А в его жизни на данный момент и без того слишком мало контроля. 

Но прощальный взгляд Ракель, подобный взгляду раненого оленя на последнем издыхании, что он перехватил прежде, чем она ушла в себя и в могильном молчании покинула комнату, тут же встаёт перед внутренним взором, стоит лишь смежить веки. Лёгкие сводит болезненным спазмом, пока Серхио насильно не принуждает себя сделать вдох-другой. 

Сосредотачиваясь на упражнении для дыхания пытается думать о чём угодно: Берлине, Токио, системе. Об униженной, поставленной на колени системе, пытаясь заново утвердиться в болезненной озлобленности против всех. О гордости, что испытал бы за них отец... 

Вот только всё настойчивее в последние дни Серхио кажется, что вовсе не такой судьбы тот пожелал бы своему мальчику. Что не растянулись бы в гордой усмешке, а кривой, болезненной судорогой дрогнули его губы, узнай отец об итогах ограбления. О потерянных на Монетном дворе душах. Об исковерканных жизнях заложников и их близких, несмотря на отсутствие физических ран. О слишком большом, удушающем сопутствующем ущербе. Ведь он в своё время стал грабителем не по велению души, а лишь от полного отчаянья и безнадёжности. 

Отгоняя непрошенные склонения и домыслы о том, что было бы и могло бы быть, Серхио всё сильнее сжимает веки, жмурится до рези в воспалённых глазных яблоках. Пока такой знакомый голос, что он, вероятно, больше никогда не услышит, рвёт барабанные перепонки эхом воспоминаний.

_\- Просто доверься мне и во всём остальном сейчас, ладно? Я помогу, Серхио. Я с тобой._

_\- Всегда._

Фургон встряхивает на незамеченном в потёмках ухабе и Серхио непроизвольно морщится, пока боль тупыми волнами расходится от плеча вниз по руке. С рвением утопающего старается какое-то время фокусироваться лишь на этой простой, физической боли, что можно хоть как-то контролировать. Но Манила ведёт хорошо, предельно осторожно на любой скорости, и вскоре он невольно вновь уносится мыслями на просторы воспоминаний, отравленных куда более нестерпимой, неизгладимой временем болью. 

_Все мы меняемся, каждый день. Непрестанно. С каждым принятым решением, с каждым значимым поступком. С каждым упущеным шансом или глубоким сожалением. И Серхио чувствует это куда острее, чем прежде, с тянущей болью внутри ощущая, как её ладони выскальзывают из его рук. Но он не хуже Ракель понимает, что Альберто почуял след. Что он слишком умён, чтобы долго верить версии, представленной этим днём Мариви и Ракель. А, значит, повторного обыска не избежать. Вероятно, довольно скоро. И его присутствие в её доме каждую лишнюю минуту ставит Ракель под удар. Снова._

_И потому Серхио не позволяет этой рези в груди перевесить все последние дни, полные боли и переосмысления. Ощущения бесконечного, выстраданого счастья, что он всё ещё не заслуживает. Своей болезненной, навязчивой решимости в принятии решения. Равной, разве что, той, которую он испытывал, преодолевая точку невозврата в залитом закатным солнцем лесу, бессознательно стремясь укрыться в объятиях человека, что навсегда изменил его одним лишь прикосновением - прямиком к его душе._

_Сверкая взглядом, полным едва сдерживаемого раздражения, Ракель поспешно отнимает руки и тяжело дышит, словно оправляясь от ещё одного удара. Предательски подлого. Разочаровывающего._

_\- Чёрт возьми, Серхио. Ты опять за своё?_

_Её голос дрожит против воли и это новой порцией боли отдаётся в сердце. Словно кто-то раз за разом втыкает в него раскалённый прут, от души проворачивая. Но он знает, что раскрыть все карты - единственный путь убедить её отпустить его. Быть может, даже сдать полиции, как он умолял прежде._

_Серхио согласен и на это. Даже если это сокрушит их обоих на какое-то время. Но он знает. Боже, он правда верит, в навязанный самому себе факт, что Ракель - источник нескончаемой силы. И, как бы ни была несправедлива и стервозна жизнь по отношению к ней, Ракель Мурильо найдет способ восстановиться и восстать из пепла._

_\- Я люблю тебя, Ракель. Больше жизни. И никогда, никогда не причиню вреда, слышишь? Но тебе лучше быть от меня как можно дальше. Знать обо мне как можно меньше._

_\- Серхио!_

_\- Кроме того факта, что я пытался убить твою мать, Ракель._

_\- Что?.._

_В её глазах сплошное недоумение. Недоверие на пару со злостью. Чистой яростью из-за того факта, что он пытается воздействовать на неё подобным образом. Столь кривой и глупой ложью. И лишь в самой глубине, в самой черноте расширившихся зрачков - панический страх, на мгновение. Ужас, что это может оказаться правдой. Что это и есть правда, о которой столь навязчиво кричали, предостерегая её, все вокруг._

_\- О чём ты говоришь? Когда? Зачем?!_

_\- В тот день, когда я отказался забрать тебя из палатки, но ждал на пороге твоего дома. Когда ночью ранее Анхель не смог дозвониться тебе на мобильный, то оставил сообщение на домашнем автоответчике. Какое-то время спустя Мариви услышала его и поняла срочность вопроса, но тоже не смогла тебе дозвониться. И тогда набрала последний номер, с которого ты связывалась с нею..._

_Воспоминание о том дне, когда Серхио... (Сальва!) показался на пороге палатки полиции с мобильным телефоном и тревожным известием от её матери против воли воскресает в памяти, змеясь холодом вдоль линии позвоночника. Она не может поверить этому, хотя всё на самом виду. Не хочет складывать два и два._

_Нет. Нет!_

_\- Нет. Остановись._

_\- Ты должна знать._

_Серхио выглядит разбитым. Испуганным ещё сильнее, чем она сейчас. По щекам неконтролируемым потоком текут слёзы, которые он даже не пытаться стереть. Ладони, свободные от её рук, нервно трутся друг о друга, словно бы пытаясь снять тонкую кожу с едва поджившего следа от укуса на одной из них, пока он планомерно продолжает:_

_\- Это должно было разрушить весь план. И сколько я не пытался найти иного выхода, его не было. Я убеждал и убеждал себя, что это то, что я должен сделать. Ради плана, ради всех тех людей внутри Монетного двора, что доверили мне свои жизни. Ещё дольше в том, что я смогу это сделать. Пока это на самом деле не начало казаться правдой. Я взял пузырек дигоксина, полагая, что это может быть самым безболезненным вариантом..._

_\- Остановись!_

_Ракель кричит, откатываясь на край кровати, дыша слишком быстро и задыхаясь от переизбытка кислорода в лёгких. Но не бежит прочь, как отчаянно желает. Ей нужно знать. Она должна узнать всё о человеке, ради которого собиралась разрушить свою жизнь до основания._

_И Серхио, словно поняв всё по её вскинутому взгляду да сверхчеловеческим усилием выровненному дыханию пару минут спустя, продолжает, препарируя последний скелет из шкафа:_

_\- Но, когда я пришел сюда, встретился с Мариви, то просто понял, что не смогу этого сделать. Хотел бы я сказать, что это произошло из-за того, что я оказался на поверку хорошим человеком. Или из-за того, что Мариви оказалась настолько чудесной женщиной, как она есть на самом деле. Или из-за того, что уже в тот самый момент понял, что ты стоишь любого риска. Хотел бы, но не могу. Я не смог лишь из-за того, что я человек. Слабый, сомневающийся смертный. Тот, которому банально не хватило времени на действенное длительное самовнушение. Тот, который слишком долго планировал и слишком долго желал завершить это ограбление без жертв, оставшись чистым в глазах общественности. Тот, что банально не мог разрушить свой идеальный план собственными руками лишь ради.. плана. Ни в ситуации с нею, ни с тобой, ни с Анхелем, даже если бы обнаружил его в сознании в той проклятой западне в клинике... Однако, моего стремления и продуманного, логически выстроенного оправдания необходимости убийства это не отменяет. Мне не хватило лишь времени. И ты должна это знать._

_Ракель молчит. Тяжело. Долго. Так, что лишь их свистящее дыхание какое-то время наполняет враз посеревшую комнату. Смотрит мимо него абсолютно тупым невидящим взглядом, словно пустой сосуд. Одна оболочка._

_И, когда, наконец, покидает комнату так и не проронив ни слова, то Серхио более чем готов к тому, что вскоре за окном раздастся звук полицейских сирен._


	9. Напоследок

_Планировать подобное после всего, что он узнал о ней ещё на предварительном этапе подготовки? После всего, что было между ними после? Молчать до последнего, до необходимого ему момента, после всей этой лжи..._

_Ракель с трудом втискивает воздух в лёгкие, отказывающиеся распознавать привычные команды тела._

_Её дом не назвать роскошным. Однако ей кажется что по коридору, длина которого не более нескольких метров, она, шатаясь, бредёт часами. Едва переставляя ноги и натыкаясь на все возможные препятствия, словно тяжело раненная или ослепшая от слёз._

_Лишившись в один миг последней опоры, позволяющей чувствовать себя сильной, Ракель неудержимо хочется выть: оказаться на пустынном берегу и кричать, кричать во всю мощь лёгких. Выпустить из груди всё разрастающийся склизкий комок, не дающий продохнуть. Быть может вслед за криком придут слёзы, придёт горечь - облегчение, пусть и на краткое мгновение. Вот только Ракель не может себе этого позволить._

_Журналисты уже на своих местах, теснятся подле ворот. Да и Мариви внизу бренчит посудой, кричит что-то о скором завтраке. Ещё какую-то невинную домашнюю ерунду. И Ракель замирает подле приоткрытой двери, переводя дыхание. Натужная лёгкость в голосе, бессодержательный ответ лишь ради спокойствия матери. Фальшивая до основания улыбка - по старой привычке. От которой её тут же мутит, скручивая, как при приступе аппендицита._

_Метнувшись в ванную Ракель сгибается над унитазом, со стоном прощаясь с жалкими крохами желудочного сока - единственным его содержимым. Но её всё рвёт и рвёт, сотрясая вереницей пустых судорожных спазмов. Лишь значительное время спустя Ракель, захлопнув крышку, обессиленно утыкается лицом в белый пластик, давясь судорожными всхлипами и икотой._

_Больше всего в этот миг нуждаясь, чтобы на смену отрезвляющей прохладе пластика и кафеля на полу пришло утешающее тепло нежных рук.. Серхио. Чтобы его признание оказалось дурным кошмаром, глупой ложью! Да вот только этому не бывать, она видела искренность в его глазах и знает, что Серхио не лжёт. Как бы ни было сомнительно теперь полагаться на собственное суждение._

_От этого ещё больнее и Ракель приглушённо воет, впиваясь зубами в собственное запястье, чтобы заглушить звук._

_На её коже всё ещё ощутимы его прикосновения и, сразу после того, как удается окончательно совладать с бунтующим желудком, Ракель поспешно стягивает с себя одежду. Встаёт под душ обжигающий упругими струями. Но она и не думает убавлять температуры. И всё трёт и трёт и без того раскрасневшуюся кожу, словно пытаясь снять её с себя._

_Она не желает более чувствовать его прикосновений, не хочет помнить своей реакции на них. Она не может помнить всего этого, если хочет сохранить рассудок. Протяжно застонав, Ракель изо всех сил бьёт ладонями о боковую стенку кабинки - снова и снова, чтобы дать хоть какой-то выход эмоциям. Прерывисто дышит, подставляя плотно сомкнутые веки струям._

_Несмотря на чрезмерно высокую температуру воды всё тело прошибает ознобом, словно разрядами тока._

_Её доверие предали - снова. Втоптали в грязь. Все прошлые удары, вся боль, весь обжигающий стыд, что ей пришлось пережить, наваливаются разом, вынуждая мучительно переживать момент за моментом._

_То, что сделал Серхио, куда хуже, чем удары Альберто - тот, хотя бы, перестал скрывать от неё свою истинную личину после первых же ударов, пришедших на смену моральным унижениям, словно осознав, что в этом нет больше необходимости. Страх рано или поздно станет привычным, переломы - срастутся, а шрамы сгладятся под воздействием времени. Даже кошмары рано или поздно перестанут омрачать её ночи. Но эта тупая, давящая боль в жалких ошмётках на месте сердца... Ракель не уверена, что она хоть когда-нибудь утихнет. И сейчас ей столь отчаянно хочется ворваться в собственную спальню, застав и его врасплох, чтобы выплеснуть всю свою ярость. Всю боль. Всю свою правду._

_Но больше всего Ракель убивает то, что какая-то часть её, не смотря на всё сказанное и очевидное, хочет вернуться в проклятую комнату лишь затем, чтобы умолять Серхио солгать о том, что всё это дикая шутка. Мысль о том, что ещё немного и она действительно больше никогда его не увидит: гниющего до конца своих дней в тюрьме или блуждающего по странам третьего мира, не важно; жжёт раскалённым железом._

_Она ненавидит его. Она любит его всем своим глупым сердцем. Одновременно._

_Она уже так зависима от него..._

_Когда Ракель выдаёт Анхелю, спеша отвязаться от не видящего границ напарника, что готова переспать с первым встречным, то совсем не имеет этого в виду. Она не готова. Не сейчас. Ни после этих лет с Альберто. В тех её словах нет ничего кроме порождённого усталостью желания отвязаться и ... ужалить старого партнёра, изводящего её день за днём._

_В действительности же после пережитого ей на постоянной основе столь сильно нужен рядом кто-то настоящий, искренний, пусть даже слабый по общим стандартам - лишь бы удержаться за его счёт. Лишь бы снова поверить хоть во что-то, в кого-то, кто проявит к ней робкое доверие и доброту без липкого подтекста. Что она моментально клюёт на наживку Профессора, словно рыба перед нерестом._

_Опираясь плечом о стенку кабинки Ракель медленно опускается на пол, подтягивая колени к груди жестом защиты._

_Как же мало на самом деле ей было нужно..._

Они в очередной раз меняют транспорт, преодолевая смешной, крошечный и никем не охраняемый мост, разделяющий Испанию и Португалию, пешим ходом. Но даже это расстояние даётся Серхио с трудом: на бледном лбу проступает испарина, рубашка моментально взмокает от пота, тупая ноющая боль сковывает правый бок. Его беспрестанно тревожимая рана, не смотря на постоянную обработку, воспалена. Ткани по краям раны частично поразил некроз и восстановление теперь уже точно не будет быстрым. Быть может, всё это даже будет стоить ему повреждения нервных волокон, кто знает. Но всё это мало беспокоит Серхио пока боль, не покидающая измученное тело ни на минуту, позволяет ему сохранять сознание. 

Завершив переговоры с португальскими партнёрами он шумно переводит дыхание. Чуть отойдя в сторону, чтобы передохнуть обессиленно наваливается локтями и лбом на металлическую сетку, окружающую небольшую стоянку, пока его люди производят физический обмен денег на транспорт. 

День знойный, но, вместо того, чтобы прятаться в тени, местные псы, совершенно бесполезные в части охраны, заливисто лают, неистово радуясь нежданным посетителям, громко переговаривающимся и посмеивающимся. Больше ни звука: нет ни визга сирен, ни шин. Ни намёка на погоню... 

Серхио рвано выдыхает и прикрывает слезящиеся, отвыкшие от яркого солнечного света глаза. 

_Даже болью рано или поздно наступает пересыщение. И после вспышки в душевой, оставляющей её с рассажеными ладонями, Ракель чувствует лишь отупение - граничащую с абсолютным равнодушием пустоту. Которое, наконец, приносит что-то отдалённо напоминающее облегчение. Даёт возможность подумать._

_Сер.. Профессор сейчас, по сути, воплощает в жизнь план, который Ракель столь старательно гнала из разума весь первый вечер его пребывания в её доме. Так есть ли нужда ему мешать?_

_По-началу поруганное доверие взывает к мести громче прочего. Провоцирует вызвать отряд бывших коллег лишь бы только заставить его заплатить. Но, когда боль словно включает предохранители, не позволяющие ей взорваться на миллиард крошечных кусочков, Ракель начинает ясно видеть всю глупость подобного решения, для неё самой в первую очередь._

_Стиснув зубы идёт на торг с самой собою - не впервые, к сожалению._

_\- Когда за тобой придут согласно плана?_

_Зная, как выглядит сейчас, и не желая позволить Серхио унизить её ещё и жалостью, Ракель замирает по другую сторону двери, лишь немного приоткрыв последнюю._

_\- Через пару часов._

_\- Хорошо. Что необходимо для твоей эвакуации?_

_\- Ракель..._

_\- Заткнись!_

_Что бы их не разделяло Ракель буквально каждой клеткой ощущает жалость, сгустившую воздух. Слышит вину и горечь в его голосе, и это застилает глаза багровой пеленой. Ей не нужно, чтобы он переводил всё это к личному. Она не может этого допустить. И потому, совладав со своей вспышкой очередным отрезвляющим прикосновением к повреждённым рукам, продолжает сквозь зубы:_

_\- Дьявол... Просто отвечай на мои вопросы!_

_После мгновения тишины Серхио отзывается:_

_\- Нужно, чтобы ты позволила репортёрам войти в дом. Покажи им, словно невзначай, импровизированный тайник под ванной, предварительно сымитировав его грубое вскрытие ради ремонта арматуры - чтобы никто и не подумал об истинной причине. Позволь затоптать все следы и оставить кучу отпечатков. Расскажи обо всех грязных уловках полиции и разведки, продай им с потрохами Альберто - чтобы они захмелели от нежданного везения._

_Теперь его голос ровен и напрочь лишён эмоций, что, вопреки логике, злит её лишь сильнее. Но Ракель не может позволить себе подать вида._

_\- И тогда на выходе ты сможешь ускользнуть вместе с ослеплённой толпой прямиком на глазах у копов. Но что, если кто-то обнаружит тебя во время этого визита?_

_\- Не сможет, если ты и Мариви будете чётко направлять их, куда следует. Я пережду всё это время в комнате Паулы - покажи её лишь мельком, как эпицентр боли для материнского сердца._

_Ракель морщится при последнем замечании, и Серхио, словно почувствовав это, умолкает, пока она не выдыхает свой вердикт:_

_\- Приемлемый риск. Хорошо. Я дам тебе эти пару часов, готовься. Но не смей выходить из этой комнаты или приближаться к моей матери, тебе ясно, Профессор?_

_\- Я тебя услышал, Ракель. Так ты не вызвала копов?_

_\- Нет. Я не позволю окончательно похоронить мою жизнь в руинах. У тебя два часа, не трать их попусту._

Они вырвались из оцепления, это ли не повод для радости? Теперь, казалось бы, можно вздохнуть полной грудью и обратиться мыслями к следующему этапу плана: капитан судна, которому надлежит доставить его из небольшого прибрежного городка к основной части команды, подтвердил сделку и направился по указанным координатам. Однако Серхио это волнует и радует куда меньше, чем следовало бы. И мало для кого это остаётся незамеченным. 

\- Может, мне подружиться с ней? Когда вернусь в Мадрид? Знаешь, вынести всё это в одиночку не будет легко.

\- Нет.

\- Да ладно, Профессор! Я же из благих побуждений - _я знаю_ какого это, когда ты один против всего мира, отказывающегося понимать. Так что это может быть действительно хорошей идеей.

\- Нет, Манила, - Серхио раздражённо поправляет очки на переносице и, оторвавшись от сетки, резко мотает головой, словно желая усилить эффект слов. - Я не просил комментариев или твоего мнения. Ты не должна приближаться к инспектору, знакомиться или, не дай бог, заводить какой-либо контакт. Твоя задача - наблюдение. Ни больше, ни меньше. И, если ты решишь, что сеньоре Мурильо угрожает опасность или ситуация требует моего вмешательства, то лишь сообщишь мне об этом. Не вмешиваясь! Тебе всё понятно?

\- Да, Профессор. Кристально ясно.

\- Отлично. Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга. Машина готова?

\- Давно уже, ждём только тебя. 

\- Хорошо. Дай мне ещё минутку, - отрывисто бросает он, морщась от очередной волны боли из-за слишком резких движений. И уже тихо, себе под нос, добавляет: Познакомиться с ней, уму не постижимо!

Словно того, что _он_ познакомился с Ракель и затянул тем самым её и её семью на эти семь кругов ада и без того не достаточно. 

В дальнейшем он сам сделает всё, чтобы хоть отчасти исправить содеянное. Если это вообще возможно. 

Перечислит достаточную, но не бросающуюся в глаза, сумму на сберегательный счёт Мариви - деньги, выигранные в лотерею, по всем возможным базам данных. Она действительно всё время покупает билеты, которые не сложно заметить в беспорядочном нагромождении под уголками магнитов на дверце холодильника. Вложит огромные средства в исследовательский проект по изучению болезни Альцгеймера; в поддержку одного из фондов в Испании, помогающего восстановиться жертвам домашнего насилия, куда, после прохождения терапии, устроится на работу Марта Мурильо. Добьётся перевода Анхеля Рубио прочь из Мадрида - с Альберто же Ракель разберётся сама, он более чем уверен в этом... 

_Будь ситуация иной, он бы представил всё планируемое и содеянное в ином ключе - он это умеет. Не позволил бы Ракель без боя ускользнуть из его жизни, что, наконец, обрела смысл, а не жалкое его фанатичное подобие. Доказал бы, что достоин доверия, иным способом. Не люби Серхио её так сильно. Не стань свидетелем позабытых по утру беспомощных слёз, порождённых кошмаром воспоминаний о жизни в постоянном страхе с бывшим мужем. Не перехвати на автоответчике сообщения её адвоката, сообщающего о призрачных шансах добиться опеки над Паулой после представленных в экстренном порядке Альберто доказательств состояния здоровья Мариви._

_Будь они оба сейчас в какой-нибудь иной ветке бытия..._

_Теперь же всё, что Серхио может и должен - это как можно меньше попадаться ей на глаза. Он не должен ничего улучшать в их дикой, извращённой его же стараниями, ситуации, но не может и ухудшать. И потому искренне, но тщетно, пытается выставить за дверь ванной комнаты предлагающую свою помощь Мариви, что милостью Ракель по-прежнему живёт в блаженном неведение._

_Когда, спустя практически всё отведённоё Серхио на сборы время, Ракель не застаёт мать на кухне, то не может не признать, что его последние откровения значительно подкосили её. Настолько, что, вопреки разумному, в голове её тут же начинают крутиться самые нелепые предположения, подстёгиваемые иррациональным, неконтролируемым страхом. Животной паникой. Словно Серхио не гениальный вор с этическими принципами, предпочитающий избегать насилия, а серийный маньяк-убийца._

_И, позднее, застав их обоих, о чём-то тихо переговаривающихся в ванной комнате, пока она рвано дышит после головокружительного бега, рука невольно крепче сжимает старенький револьвер отца в кармане. Хотя всё, что она видит: Серхио без малейших сомнений подставляющий Мариви, вооруженной старой опасной отцовской бритвой, открытое горло._

_\- Мы почти закончили, милая. Ещё мгновение и я оставлю вас, чтобы попрощаться._

_\- Не нужно, мы уже всё сказали друг другу, - выдавливает из себя некое подобие улыбки Ракель, мягко приобнимая её за плечи. Да и усмешка Серхио вкупе с воровато отведённым взглядом того не лучше. - Идём, мама. Пора начинать наше шоу._

_Не впервые, но отчего-то разительно остро именно сегодня в глаза растерянной Мариви, торопливо шагающей по лестнице рядом с дочерью, бросается то, как хрупка и мала её Ракель. Как опустились за последнее время её плечи от тягот всего мира. Как темны глаза, что так ярко прежде вспыхивали задорными искорками при каждом удобном случае._

_Отголоски воспоминаний, рваные обрывки неудержанных фраз, полупризнания сами собой рождаются в воздухе, что тягуч и вязок: то ли из-за нарастающей жары, пришедшей на смену непогоде, то ли такова по своей природе атмосфера этого проклятого дома, прежде упускаемая из виду ею. Неприкрытая, горестная правда о том, чем был муж Ракель, брак, жизнь в последние годы целом. И собственное неверие, пусть даже порождённое проблемами с памятью, все нарастающей болью отдаются в груди. Словно она вливается в неё из сухих глаз Ракель, сосредоточенно шагающей рядом._

_Она непривычно хмурая - даже в сравнении с опытом прошлых недель. Неестественно тихая. Быть может это из-за скорого расставания?_

_Нет. Не то. Что-то не то..._

_Мариви вряд ли сможет сформулировать эту мысль чётко, просто чувствует, что причина в ином. И потому, непроизвольно крепче сжимая руку Ракель, щедро изукрашенную ссадинами и синяками, растерянно оглядывается, ища ответов у Серхио, провожающего их долгим, переворачивающим душу взглядом, словно и правда в последний раз._

\- Профессор! Профессор!!

Ракель невольно вздрагивает и резко вскидывает взгляд: растрёпанная рыжеволосая школьница с увесистой стопкой папок в руках спешит нагнать представительного пожилого мужчину, который делает вид, что не слышит её и всё ускоряет шаг. 

Всего лишь кусочек чужой жизни: ничего не значащий, обыденный, а сердце в груди само собой ускоряется. И Ракель, сокрушённо качая головой, ломает сигарету, зажатую пальцами - не стоит воскрешать старых привычек. После чего опирается обеими руками о металлическую сетку, огораживающую спортивный стадион. Сегодня у Паулы первая игра в сезоне и вскоре она сядет на самом видном месте на трибуне, чтобы её девочка непременно заметила присутствие матери. А пока же её мысли, вспугнутые этим криком, словно птичья стая выстрелом, блуждают где-то далеко. 

Профессор... Серхио. Навязчивая идея многих месяцев жизни.

Её жизнь выровнялась за последний год. Сошли на нет кошмары, затянулись раны, наладились отношения с Паулой, которая прошла все стадии: от недоверчивого отторжения до рыбы-прилипалы, поняв, что мать наконец в полном её распоряжении. Всё упорядочилось: более или менее, и стало... Пресным. Пустым. Блеклым. 

Фигуру Ракель, которой пришлось прийти на матч прямиком с новой работы, непросто заприметить в непривычном тёмном костюме, временно пришедшем на замену излюбленным цветастым платьям, верным её спутникам в последние месяцы. Но, едва очутившись на поле, Паула тут же отыскивает её взглядом. Бешено машет руками: приветствуя и зазывая на положенное место рядом с Мариви и Мартой, что смеются и шутливо размахивают над головой шарфами в цветах команды Паулы. 

Ракель широко улыбается и, кивнув им, на мгновение прикрывает глаза, прежде чем окончательно взять себя в руки. 

Несмотря на то, что она не оставила себе ничего, что могло бы подстегнуть память, даже спустя всё это время лицо Серхио, словно высеченное в сознании рукою Рафаеля, легко встаёт перед внутренним взором. Как будто это и в самом деле была та самая любовь, о которой на протяжении веков заливаются барды и поэты. Без которой каждый день, каждый вздох - мученье, приправленное горечью.

Любовь, к непомерности оплаты за которую они оба совершенно не были готовы. И вряд ли когда-либо будут.


	10. Эпилог. Координаты

_Они знали друг друга всего несколько дней. Ничтожно мало и бесконечно много. (с)_

***

Её шея затекла, поясница ноет и Ракель многое бы отдала за возможность уснуть хотя бы на несколько минут. Но все надежды тщетны. Она ненавидит летать, по-детски боится, если уж быть до конца честной. И потому адреналин переполняет её кровь с момента приближения к аэропорту. Да и соседка через кресло, чьему раскатистому храпу позавидовали бы даже крупногабаритные мужчины, не помогает в создании необходимой для расслабления атмосферы.

Мимоходом улыбнувшись молоденькой стюардессе, что понимающе косится в сторону её попутчицы, Ракель забирает принесённые по её просьбе наушники. После чего, скривившись, стягивает с ног лёгкие тенниски, прежде чем устроиться на кресле с ногами, пожертвовав приятной крепкой хваткой ремня безопасности на бёдрах. Вскидывает взгляд на небольшой экран, закреплённый в спинке кресла перед нею, и затыкает уши наушниками. 

Звонкая мелодия греческого Сиртаки, разливающаяся зарядом бодрости по венам, едва ли полностью заглушает звук храпа и она выводит ползунок громкости на максимум. За иллюминатором самолёта, прикрытым Ракель едва лишь это становится возможным, простираются бескрайние водные просторы. 

По всем официальным данным Мариви, Паула, Марта и Ракель Мурильо сейчас как раз должны быть посреди оных, завершая своё большое путешествие неспешным возвращением в Испанию на огромном белоснежном корабле, совершающем кругосветное плавание. 

Постепенно Ракель удаётся отвлечься от раздражающих факторов и вновь на первый план выходит беспокойство граничащее с раздражением. Это сумасшествие... Что она делает? Как далеко готова зайти? К чему вообще это всё, когда жизнь, казалось бы, только-только вошла в нормальное русло? Ей что, действительно настолько не хватает адреналина и прежних красок, что имела её неустроенная жизнь, чтобы рисковать столь долго выстраиваемым спокойствием обывательского существования?

С тех пор как мимолётное упоминание Профессора вновь разбередило старые раны Ракель то и дело прогоняет все эти вопросы в голове. 

Думает дни и ночи напролёт. Порой с ожесточением. Порой со слезами, под воздействием сентиментальности. Порой как инспектор полиции, коим ранее являлась: отрешаясь от объекта предполагаемого преступления и буквально заставляя себя рассматривать ситуацию с профессиональным подходом и тщательностью. С разные точек зрения, с учётом воздействия различных обстоятельств. От этого его мотивы и намерения пусть и не становятся менее непростительными, но, хотя бы, куда более понятными. Как Серхио верно подметил: всего лишь человеческими. 

Но знает ли она всё о его истинных мотивах? Всё ли он рассказал ей? 

Ракель сомневается. Слишком удачно был подобран момент, слишком продуманный набор слов. Серхио, что о нём ни думай, всё-таки гениальный манипулятор. И любое событие может подать так, как ему выгодно будет в тот или иной момент.

Вот только единственной его выгодой в данной ситуации, как ни крути, оказывается её жизнь. Её безопасность. Что одновременно злит и обескураживает, сбивает с толку. Особенно сейчас, когда разъедающая её изнутри боль стала привычной, тихой, затравлено спрятанной где-то в самой глубине. И рассудок, анализируя дни, проведённые Серхио в укрытии её дома, приходит в совершенно неоднозначным выводам. 

Она не может и не желает прощать его: ни за намерение навредить одному из самых дорогих ей людей, ни за ложь, ни за всю боль, с которой ей пришлось справляться в полном одиночестве. Но может ли тогда Ракель судить его, не разобравшись во всём толком? Должна ли? 

Она слишком далека от беспристрастности и объективности в любом вопросе, что затронет те события её жизни.

Да и кто, по большому счёту, тогда должен бы вершить суд над нею, осознанно отдавшей некогда приказ выпустить пулю в ни в чём не повинного человека, котрого она по ошибке приняла за грабителя? И, даже будь он одним из них, чем это делало её выбор лучше? Чище? Лишь тем, что это не близкий ей человек?.. Как ни крути, но это тоже банальное убийство, противоречащее её принципам. Тоже "малая жертва" ради главного дела. А ведь её работа, как переговорщика, в первую очередь базировалась на принципе: никто не должен пострадать. Ни с одной из сторон. 

Нет, оба они куда как далеки от безгрешности и чистоты в вопросах морали. Ни ей быть судьей. Ракель не может лгать самой себе: за все эти годы это ни единственный преступный приказ, ни единственный выстрел, ни первая и ни последняя ошибка. 

Самолёт заметно встряхивает, когда они проходят небольшую зону турбулентности, и Ракель изо всех сил жмурится, вцепляясь руками в подлокотники кресла. Небольшой чёрный рюкзачок, что в начале полёта она по всем правилам положила под сидение перед собой, при очередном толчке умудряется расстегнуться. Паула, играясь, повредила один из замков в самый первый вечер их пребывания в Мумбаи. И теперь небольшие измятые по углам прямоугольные куски картона вываливаются на пару с надорванным конвертом прямиком на светлое ковровое покрытие. 

Отчего Ракель тут же забывает о своём страхе полётов и, воровато оглядевшись, поспешно поднимает их с пола, прежде вновь устроиться на сидение: на сей раз с ремнём безопасности затянутым на самый максимум. 

В последние месяцы, пока они обустраивали жизнь с нуля в Барселоне, все её дни были настолько заняты насущными делами и проблемами, что Ракель без труда удавалось ускользать от навязчивых мыслей об ограблении, перевернувшем их жизни, прячась в этих мелочах быта. Однако, сегодня, когда дом так тих и пустынен: Мариви, Марта и Паула , давая её необходимое уединение, отправились с самого утра в парк аттракционов и должны вернуться не раньше обеда. А из памяти всё не идёт вчерашний вечер, отравленный одним единственным словом "Профессор", руки сами собой тянутся к наполовину разобранным коробкам, временно заброшенным на верхнюю полку шкафа. 

Четыре помятые, частично чем-то залитые при переезде открытки, которые она так и не сдала как вещдоки, являются единственным материальным напоминанием о Серхио. 

Прежде она едва ли смогла бы заставить себя прикоснуться к ним, переполненная противоречивыми эмоциями. Однако, сегодня, спустя ровно год с момента завершения ограбления, которому нет и не будет равных; когда со всех экранов то и дело доносятся их имена да перетрясается грязное бельё как членов команды грабителей, так и отряда полиции, это кажется простым решением. 

Ровно до того момента, пока её зрачки ни расширяются, скрывая за собой радужку, едва лишь она замечает координаты на обратной сторону пустых карточек. Координаты, что, согласно данным Гугл-карт, ведут в какую-то неведомую на точку на острове ... Палаван.

Ракель шумно выдыхает и прикрывает глаза, сама не замечая как в уголках глаз собираются крошечные прозрачные капли. Даже сейчас тот самый день, ознаменовавший начало конца паутине лжи, в которой она увязала всё глубже, по-прежнему слишком ярок в памяти. 

Сколько она знала Серхио? Не более дней десяти в общей сложности, подумать только. И ведь этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы в какой-то момент (боже, ещё в самом начале!) она согласилась отправиться с ним за океан, готовая увлечь вслед за собой мать и дочь. Без раздумий. Без излишних уверений или обещаний чего-либо, кроме всепоглощающей любви, что так отчётливо читалась в подёрнутых печалью глазах Серхио в каждый из моментов, когда они оставались один на один в тихом укрытии её спальни. 

Решение, которое никогда, даже в самые счастливые их времена, она не приняла бы с Альберто. 

Ракель удручённо качает головой и вновь проводит дрожащим пальцем по рисунку на обороте почтовых карточек. 

Теперь, абстрагировавшись от негатива настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в отношении предавшего тебя человека, ей, кажется, даже немного жаль осознавать, что всё, что случилось между ними, случилось лишь потому, что Ракель на тот момент не была собой. Самую малость... Жертва, лёгкая добыча, измученный инспектор, задёрганная бытовыми проблемами женщина не первой свежести - любой из ярлыков, избранных некогда прессой, отлично описывает её прежнее состояние, но вовсе не её суть. Так что, даже если забыть (как будто это вообще возможно!) хоть на мгновение о самом главном секрете, утаённом Серхио, она не видит ничего удивительного в том, что у них ничего не получилось. Ничего удивительного.. и, всё-таки, до глупого обидно - где-то в самой глубине души. 

Что было бы, повстречайся они при иных обстоятельствах? В иной момент? Куда бы это их привело? Привело бы?... Эти вопросы и ранее всплывали где-то на границе сознания, но Ракель никогда не позволяла им преодолеть выстроенный барьер. 

Однако сейчас, кажется, для этого самое время... 

Покорно пережив момент, как учит её терапевт, Ракель медленно утирает слёзы. Сгребает открытки и вновь забрасывает их в многострадальную коробку, водружаемую на самый верх. Вот только отделаться от мыслей, что с того вечера не идут из головы в любое время суток, далеко не так просто. 

После окончательного ухода Серхио из её жизни Ракель ещё долго не может подняться: сломленная, поруганная, словно выжженная изнутри, она ненавидит весь мир. Огрызается на него всё чаще без причины. Сосредотачивая всё хорошее, что ещё теплится внутри неё, на небольшом, самом близком своём окружении из трёх человек. И это не прихоть, не последствия очередной травмы, не болезненное проявление обиды оскорблённой женщины. 

Это просто необходимость, чтобы сделать то, что ей предстоит сделать, и не сломаться: первый отчаянный шаг по увитой тёрном, кривой и ухабистой дорожке ведущей назад к себе. Наверное, это единственное за что она могла бы искренне поблагодарить Профессора, доведись их путям когда-либо вновь пересечься.

Убирая открытки назад в конверт и как можно глубже заталкивая их на дно рюкзака, прежде чем вручить его всегда готовой услужить стюардессе, тут же отправляющей ручную кладь на соответствующую полку, Ракель непроизвольно морщится. Неосознанным рефлекторным движением потирает длинный красный шрам, украшающий ключицу. 

Ракель не знает точно, что заставляет часть её коллег изменить своё мнение. Однако, с тех пор как власти примиряются с горькой истиной, что Профессор уже во второй раз ускользнул у них прямо из рук, ей всё реже, вопреки ожидаемому, доводится сталкиваться с чинимыми ими препятствиями на пути к опеке над Паулой. 

Ей позволяют выйти в отставку с минимально запятнанной репутацией. Да и то, что выплывает за переделы стен полицейских участков страны, дело скорее не их рук, а её собственных. Точнее слов весьма опрометчиво оброненных в запале во время того решающего первого интервью. Уничтожаются и признаются изначально недействительными документы Альберто, выданные Прието. Возобновляется беспрекословное соблюдение требований запретительного приказа. 

Думать о том, что причиной всему лишь материалы, доступ к которым благодаря Серхио имеет и она, Ракель не особо нравится. 

И, пусть борьбу за опеку всё же значительно осложняет тот факт, что большую часть времени прежде за ребёнком присматривала бабушка с подтверждённой болезнью Альцгеймера, хоть и на ранней стадии, у неё ещё есть шанс побороться. Официальные показания о навязчивых приставаниях со стороны учительницы и мамы одной из одноклассниц Паулы; неофициальные, но крайне полезные сведения Пилар о том к кому из прежних девушек-новобранцев следовало бы обратиться в первую очередь. 

И, как последний гвоздь в крышку гроба, со стороны человека, что больше ничем не намерен рисковать: тот вечер, когда Альберто привозит в дом Ракель Марту со всеми её жалкими пожитками... 

Адвокат семьи Мурильо не самый честный парень, однако он сделал себе имя на делах, подобных этому, ей это доподлинно известно. И потому Ракель предпочитает следовать его рекомендациям, даже если они противоречат её представлению о порядочности. Или противоречили, в прошлом.

Изначально Альберто не собирается заходить, по горло сытый семьёй Мурильо и доставляемыми ими проблемами. Однако её провокация с упоминанием Профессора, имя которого что её бывший муж, что сама Ракель могут выдавить из себя лишь сквозь сжатые зубы, буквально вынуждает Альберто проявить собственную власть, по-хозяйски ступив на порог бывшего дома.

От одного вида этой привычной холодной уверенности у Ракель начинают трястись руки. Как бывает каждый раз, когда он остаётся наедине с нею. Ожидание крика, пощечины, удара так плотно вошло в её плоть, что она уже не может этого контролировать. 

И, всё же, усилием воли напоминая себе о главной цели всего этого, Ракель не останавливается. Она, весьма успешная на своём профессиональном поприще, искусно подводит и провоцирует его. Прекрасно зная, что весь участок давно потешается и над Альберто, побитым хлипким на вид очкариком, и над теми неловкими вопросами, которыми забрасывал Ракель во время переговоров в палатке Профессор, и над слишком быстрым отступничеством от своих слов Прието. И нынешний укол с упоминанием отнюдь ни его превосходства и имитации оргазмов вызывает именно ту реакцию, что она и ожидает.

Когда жёсткие пальцы привычно смыкаются на её горле, со всей силы впечатывая лопатками и затылком в стену, а ладонь выискивает грудь под одеждой, Ракель сжимается от ощущения боли и гадливости. 

На знание реакции Альберто строится вся её стратегия, и Ракель, не смотря на всё усиливающиеся дрожь и рвотные позывы, продолжает выводить его всё сильнее, загоняя страх как можно глубже внутрь себя. В этот раз всё иначе. И если Ракель не может - никогда не могла постоять за саму себя в этих токсичных отношениях, то за свою дочь готова пойти на что угодно. 

Она бросает ещё несколько резких раздражающих фраз и Альберто окончательно теряет голову. Хлёсткая пощёчина ожигает лицо и Ракель ощущает солоноватый привкус на разбитых губах. При толчке к стене острый край ключницы рассекает кожу на её ключице и она чувствует, как тёплая дорожка крови змеится вниз по руке. И вместе с этим ощущением из её тела уходит вся дрожь. Весь страх. Ведь она победила... А пока подсознание, стремящееся компенсировать ущерб, заменяет боль от жёсткой хватки изрыгающего грязные оскорбления Альберто на мягкое тепло крепкого захвата Серхио, сбивчиво шепчущего что-то успокаивающее прямо в ухо, прежде чем сознание покидает её тело в доме в Толедо. 

И каким-то образом это придаёт ей столь необходимую толику сил. 

Резко распахнув глаза Ракель подбирается и рывком отталкивает Альберто прочь, не смотря на разницу весовых групп. Кривая улыбка изводит губы. 

Используя мгновение передышки она отирает кровь с лица, прислушиваясь мимоходом к дробному стуку каблуков по лестнице. Мариви и Паула сегодня так удачно - кто бы мог подумать, задерживаются на праздновании дня рождения одной из лучших подруг последней. Но Марта всё слышит и не собирается более оставаться в стороне.

Лицо Альберто, осознающего всю суть произошедшего, бледнеет от едва сдерживаемого гнева. Но её сестра уже у подножия лестницы и телефон, а накрепко зажатый в кулаке, торопливо изрыгает типовые фразы представителя службы спасения... 

После же остаётся ввести в привычку лишь сущие мелочи, о которых ей пришлось забыть прежде. Именно те, что в сочетании друг с другом и многими иными факторами извне, и формируют нас на протяжении жизни. 

Откровенные короткие платья - когда хочется. Броский цвет помады на губах. Ночь, проведённая за простыми танцами - до самого рассвета, без страха за возможные последствия. Семейная поездка на выходных на природу с одной лишь палаткой и спальником. Недочитанные книги, позабытые блюда. Упор на собственном мнении по любому вопросу за пределами работы. Все те крохотные кусочки мозаики, что Альберто выбивал из неё день за днём. 

Самолёт, не смотря на все её переживания, приземляется весьма успешно. И Ракель, что покидает гостеприимный борт с рюкзачком да лёгким полупустым чемоданом наперевес, поспешно сходит с трапа. За время, проведённое с семьёй в поездке по Индии, она уже привыкла к изнуряющему южному солнцу и теперь не охает, как большинство её спутников. А, не теряя времени попусту, отправляется на поиски подходящего плавсредства, капитан которого не будет сильно придирчив к документам. Хоть они в честь уплаты старого долга и подделаны мошенником на пенсии на высшем уровне. 

На небольшом острове, к которому её приводят координаты, словно бы вытатуировавшиеся за эти дни на сетчатке глаз, она проводит в бесцельном блуждании несколько суток. 

Думая. Взвешивая. Вспоминая... 

Спустя так много месяцев с момента их прощания Ракель была бы рада оказаться не в силах с точностью до каждой чёрточки воспроизвести в памяти очертания его лица. Но это всегда не так. Стоит лишь закрыть глаза, как до физической боли чётко вспоминается его улыбка и растрёпанные вихры, морщинки, собирающиеся в уголках глаз, когда он смеётся. Особенно ценные, ведь Серхио делает это так редко. Забавная привычка поправлять очки и старые, видавшие виды, часы на запястье, что Серхио лелеет, будто зеницу ока. Его ласки и взгляды, лишающие слов и всяческого желания хоть на что-то из его предложений ответить нет.

Если быть до конца честной, то Ракель толком сама не знает, что делает на этом острове, приютившем её в конце этой спонтанной поездки. Ожидает ли найти его здесь? Хочет ли этого? Чего ждёт от этой самой встречи? Она отчего-то с каждым днём всё сильнее уверяется в том, что вопреки логике, Серхио находится где-то здесь. 

И у неё масса предположений почему. Но ещё больше сомнений.

Во второй раз доверие уже идёт не из сердца, оно даруется лишь разумом. Во второй раз его нужно заслужить. И, хоть Ракель чувствует, что её вопросы при встрече будут жестоки, она должна выяснить всё для себя в этой истории. Но.. для чего? Чтобы попросту закрыть гештальт и двигаться дальше? Или, быть может, сделать шаг назад, чтобы получше рассмотреть чуть было не оставленное за горизонтом?

Нет однозначного ответа. 

И всё же Ракель настойчиво уверяет себя, что вовсе не думает о любви - она дорого обходится, а ненависть и того дороже. Вообще о чувствах. Лишь о полной правде, что он ей задолжал. 

Сейчас, вероятно, самое подходящее для этого время: разыщи она координаты на открытках сразу и те тёмные чувства, что преобладали в ней, разрастаясь день ото дня даже при работе с психологом, оказались бы губительны для них обоих. 

Сейчас, прожив дыша полной грудью столь необходимое для исцеления время, она готова ко взгляду на правду и с его стороны. К её принятию - какой бы та ни оказалась. 

И, хоть Ракель по-прежнему слишком критично относится к тому, что у них могло бы что-то получиться при любом раскладе, сейчас она хотя бы готова слушать. И хочет слышать. 

_Найроби смотрит на него не мигая, крайне выразительно при этом приподняв брови. Чем-то схоже с тем, как смотрела на него Манила, прежде чем они тихо выскользнули из дома Ракель, скрытые разномастной толпой журналистов._

_После чего, закончив смену пластыря на плече, протискивается в узкое пространство между его левым боком и переборкой. Так, что Серхио вынужден чуть отодвинуться, чтобы дать ей больше места. Но не чувствует при этом и доли того дискомфорта, который испытывал прежде._

_Волны гулко ударяются о борт и какое-то время тишину каюты нарушает лишь их ритмичный рокот да тихое дыхание пары человек._

_\- Ты идиот, Проф. Ты же знаешь это?_

_Ему уютно в обществе Найроби. Спокойно. Так, как, наверное, никогда не было и не будет в обществе никого из прочих членов команды. Их импровизированной семьи. Она не имеет привычки судить или насмехаться над услышанным, хоть и не побоится высказать своё личное мнение применимо к ситуации. И лучше всех, что когда-либо встречался в его жизни, умеет слушать._

_Потому, услышав вердикт, задумчиво оброненный в тишине, он лишь тягостно выдыхает. Эта характеристика в отношении самого себя приходит Серхио на ум всё чаще и чаще._

_В полумраке каюты он скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Найроби медленно поворачивает к нему лицо._

_– До неё у тебя было много женщин, которых ты действительно любил?_

_\- Ни одной._

_\- И ты всё равно... Чёрт! Тогда ты идиот в квадрате! После всего этого идиотизма ты хоть оставил ей какое-то послания? Хоть крошечную записку?_

_\- Конечно же нет, это лишь усугубило бы ситуацию._

_\- Кошмар! Да чем же, скажи мне?! Она что, подвергла бы себя риску, отправившись тебя искать, едва лишь приоткрыла бы любовное послание?_

_\- Ну..._

_\- Не ну, а точно! Но не сразу - ведь она тоже умная. И это я тебе как женщина говорю. И тогда, при таком раскладе, в этом не было бы ничего плохого. Уж точно не хуже, чем есть теперь, когда она думает, что человека, которого она настолько сильно любит, что дважды готова была рискнуть всем, от убийства её матери остановил только чёртов план!_

_\- Найроби! - Серхио морщится под этим искренне возмущённым взглядом, но всё-таки продолжает, хоть и без особой уверенности. - Я сделал то, что должен был. Теперь она меня ненавидит и сможет двигаться с этим дальше. Это то, что я называю к лучшему._

_\- Боже, тогда ты просто... идиот в кубе, Проф! Она и сейчас отправится за тобой, дай только срок. Вот только руководствуясь какими мотивами?.. До чего же вы глупые существа, мужчины. Вы ведь даже и близко не представляете насколько мы сложные сложные существа, не так ли?..._

_\- Н-нет. Не думаю._

_В печальной тишине они проводят несколько минут, думая разом об одном и том же человеке, хоть и весьма по разному._

_\- Так ты думаешь, что если бы.. Инспектор могла, то разыскала бы меня?_

_\- Да даже если бы не могла, то точно сделала бы это. Поверь, нет ничего целеустремлённее на этом голубом шарике, чем раненный слон или обиженная женщина. Так что, на твоём месте, я не теряла бы времени зря и начала бы продумывать свои извинения на момент, когда вы снова столкнётесь нос к носу, уже сейчас. И только посмей в этот раз хоть что-то напортачить с... Язык не поворачивается звать её Инспектором после всего произошедшего, сюр какой-то. Пусть будет... Лиссабон! Интересный такой городок. Неоднозначный. Один из немногих, что я за свою жизнь повидала._

_Хмыкнув удачности своей придумки Найроби ободряюще бодает его в плечо, прежде чем подняться и направиться в свою каюту._

_\- Давай, Профессор. Ты хороший и умный парень. Так вспомни об этом и исправляй ситуацию. Я в тебя верю!_

_Теперь, окружённый лишь морем, железом и тишиной, он наконец и вправду может сосредоточиться на деле. На их дальнейшем выживании, хоть горечь от разочарования в команде, которая развалила весь идеальный план похлеще, чем его собственная осечка с инспектором, и не оставляет Серхио до конца. Может даже абстрагировано, едва ли не отрешённо, думать о Ракель. Кропотливо строить планы: так, как только он умеет это делать, чтобы минимизировать тот вред, что уже он умудрился нанести. И Агата едва ли не единственная, кто в этом поддерживает его. Хотя Серхио мало волнует мнение прочих - в этом он мало изменился._

_И всё же это протягивает между ними ещё одну ниточку, укрепляющую духовную близость. После потери Андреса и Ракель ему это действительно нужно, хоть Серхио и не признает этого даже под пытками._

_Найроби же это в целом мало беспокоит. Подобное отношение к ней отнюдь не худшее за жизнь. Настойчиво, упрямо, она следует за ним тенью, день за днём вникая в суть будущего разделения и необходимости всех мер безопасности с той же вдумчивостью, как прежде это делал Андреас. Понимающе реагирует на редкие срывы Профессора, едва покрываемые скупыми извинениями. В конце концов, что большее может дать человек человеку, чем крошечную толику своего тепла и поддержки в нужный час? Она знает об этом не по наслышке._

_Быть одиноким просто, когда ты не влюблен. Быть одиноким легко в сумраке печали, болезни, боли утраты. Однако это невыносимо, до физической невозможности, когда разбивая опутывающий коконом мрак, нечто прекрасное растёт и ширится в сердце день за днём - не смотря на все запреты рассудка. Особенно в первый раз. И об этом Агата также подспудно догадывается в их долгом монотонном путешествии._

Позднее, обосновавшись, наконец, на острове в моменты преобладания чувств и сентиментальности Серхио частенько садится за синтезатор. Он приобретает его едва ли ни сразу по прибытии на Палаван. Лишь бы иметь возможность подстегнуть память, каждый раз услужливо воскрешающую при звуках музыки тот самый момент, когда лицо Ракель озаряет не боль, а мягкий внутренний свет, пока его пальцы парят над клавишами в знакомой мелодии. Он одна из немногих вещей, что перемещается вместе с ним от дома к дому, хотя у Серхио и нет привычки привязываться к чему-либо материальному.

Весь его скарб, не считая бытовых мелочей: отцовский часы, потрёпанная папка с планом второго ограбления да пара фото. Небольшой полароидный снимок Ракель, который он стыдливо хранит у сердца на пару с карточкой из дела Андреаса, как некогда свой старый потрёпанный снимок с отцом.

В остальном же проживаемые им дни серы, просты и однообразны - мало чем отличаются от жизни до ограбления. Управляемой куда больше разумом, нежели чувствами. За исключением, разве что, денежных пожертвований, что Серхио согласно собственному плану совершает с завидным постоянством. 

И это кажется вполне достаточным - приемлемым. Пока Манила, в нарушение всех писанных инструкций, не рассекает вязкое однообразие его будней одним единственным звонком.

Ракель посещает местный рынок ни в первый раз за эти дни. Однако сегодня впервые минует его с чётким планом. 

Отмахиваясь от надоедливых насекомых и практически не отрывая взгляда от построенного маршрута на экране телефона проходит километр за километром под снижающимся к горизонту солнцем. Пока не упирается в прекрасную резную беседку перед храмом, возвышающимся над океаном и соседствующим с небольшим открытым баром для измождённых тропической жарой туристов. 

С каждым шагом, приближающим её к цели, сердце в груди непроизвольно начинает биться всё сильнее, хотя Ракель не чувствует изнеможения или усталости. Одно лишь волнение, которого так и не смогла испытать за последние пол года ни на одном из своих вымученных свиданий, и которое так не хочет признавать теперь. 

Когда её телефон, порождая тихие проклятия на губах, подаёт сигнал о критически низком уровне зарядки, кажется, что проще всего сейчас было бы вернуться в отель. Отступить. 

Ведь это же логично - просто прийти сюда завтра и продолжить поиски с того, на чём остановилась? Это разумно. Это безопасно - ведь солнце всё ниже клонится к горизонту. Да и раздражающее волнение, быть может, наконец поутихнет. 

Вот только вместо этого Ракель, стараясь в этот момент как можно меньше думать о мотивации собственных поступков, пристаёт с вопросом о зарядке к бармену, что явно не понимает ни единого её слова. Чего, кажется, более чем достаточно, чтобы наконец сдаться в этой попытке. Пока слева от неё ни раздаётся такой до боли знакомый голос, вынуждая подкоситься сбитые за время долгой ходьбы ноги:

\- Возьми мою. Если нужно. 

И всё в миг сужается до этого этого голоса. До непривычной светлой одежды, подобранной не на отвяжись, как обычно, а со вкусом. До знакомых блестящих крупными стёклами очков, не скрывающих глаз, да бликующих старых часов на запястье. До пальцев пианиста, будто сведённых судорогой, что в сверхчеловеческой попытке побороть дрожь отчаянно стискивают друг друга.


End file.
